LawLu 30 Day Prompt
by roo17
Summary: 30 little one-shots/drabbles of Law and Luffy. :D
1. 1: First Kiss

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _Summary: 30 little one-shots/drabbles of Law and Luffy. :D_

 _Warnings: Okay. So. Yeah. Warnings vary for each prompt. I'm pretty sure these are all supposed to be canon save for the ones that specifically say AU next to it. But I might change a few to AU. Hope that's okay. ^^;_

 _Disclaimer: No, I am not Eiichiro Oda. Yes, I am sure about that. Also, I do not own the cover art; it belongs to its rightful owner._

* * *

 _1: First Kiss  
_ _Warnings: none._

* * *

Law had always thought their first kiss would be something memorable in a romantic sense, like beneath the stars or on a secluded beach. But he should have known that when Luffy was around, nothing went as planned and the unpredictable happened at least four times a day.

And why in the world would their first kiss be any different.

* * *

In all honesty, Law had no idea what Luffy was doing. The younger captain was running around the grassy deck with his friends Usopp and Chopper, and yes they were giggling almost hysterically over practically nothing. So Law tried his hardest to ignore them as he went back to the medical journal in his hands.

Half an hour passed and he decided he had done enough reading for the afternoon. He got to his feet and stretched his back as he shouldered Kikoku and headed for the railing to observe the blue horizon where the sea met the sky. He was left alone to his thoughts for only several minutes before he heard the all too familiar call of, "Toraoooo!"

The man resisted the urge to sigh as he pushed away from the railing and turned to face the direction his boyfriend of a week called from. Luffy was running towards him with a giant smile that spelled nothing but trouble, and the surgeon's instincts were telling him to _run and not look back_.

He should have listened to his instincts.

"What do you want, Luffy-ya?" The teen didn't answer, but Law found it oddly strange how Luffy _wasn't slowing down at all_ even though he was almost to Law. The surgeon's eyes slightly narrowed as he realized that Luffy was going to barrel into him. No, he wouldn't have that. Not now, anyway. He noticed Luffy's head slightly lower, making his forehead–

Law's eyes widened.

Luffy was going to head-butt him.

Why Luffy was going to do that, he didn't know, nor did he want to find out. But what he _did_ know was that he needed to move _now_. However, before he could do that, Luffy tripped over his own feet; causing him to fly into Law and tackle the surgeon to the ground. Law felt their forehead's connect and he gave a loud hiss of pain as his world momentarily shook. He opened his mouth to curse the Straw Hat captain out when he realized something soft was covering his lips.

Opening his eyes, he found that the soft something turned out to be Luffy's lips.

They were kissing.

Their first kiss…was caused by a head-butt.

Luffy didn't pull his lips away as a smile stretched his his lips and a happy gleam entered his eyes. "We're kissing!"

"Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious, for that _wonderful_ observation," Law sarcastically answered, barely holding back from rolling his eyes. Luffy gave a laugh and rested his forehead against Law's own sore one.

"I love you, Law."

Law leaned forward and stole one more kiss, this one more like an actual kiss, before smirking back.

"Love you, too, Luffy-ya."

* * *

 _A/N: Don't ask my why Luffy was trying to head-butt Law because I don't know why either. XD Maybe Chopper said something about male reindeers butting heads during mating season or something. XD Hope it was okay! Next prompt is released tomorrow! And for those of you waiting for me to update my other stories, Life Can Be... should be updated within two days! As for Memory Trap, look for the new chapter in a week! :D_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	2. 2: Flowers

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Yay! Thank you for your review/favorites/follows! :D Hope you guys like this one, too!_

* * *

 _2: Flowers  
_ _Warnings: none._

* * *

Law stared at the hyperactive teen before him, blinking once as he took in his boyfriend's appearance. Luffy's clothes and skin were smudged with dirt, making the surgeon wonder just what the young male had been up to. He found out a moment later when the grinning male revealed a small bunch of flowers held tightly in his soil-covered hand. "I picked you some flowers, Torao!"

"Um…" Law looked at the flowers. Most of them were already half dead and wilting. The surgeon didn't know what to say as he continued to stare at the little yellow flowers while Luffy continued to beam at him. Despite the fact the flowers probably weren't going to last even two days, Law took them with a small smile on his face. It was the thought that counted, right? "Thank you, Luffy-ya."

"Shishishi, it was nothing! Anyway, I'm going off to explore the island. Wanna come?"

"Sure," the surgeon answered, his lips twitching with a smile. He raised the flowers into view once more. "But let me put these in a vase first."

"Okay! See you on the beach!" As Luffy jumped over the ship's railing, he put the little yellow flowers and pieces of green grass in a small vase he found in the kitchen. He then went into the room he was staying in, a room they built just for him when he visited, and set the vase on the desk beside the bed.

He stared at the flowers a moment more before Luffy called for him to hurry up.

Turning to leave the room, Law came to the decision that he wouldn't trade those small flowers for anything.

Not even for a giant bouquet of crimson roses.

* * *

 _A/N: Because small flowers you pick from the side of the road are just too cute and usually hold the most meaning. :D Hope it was alright! I meant to upload this sooner but I sorta realized I had enough money to go watch Jurassic World again, this time in 3D. I LOVE MY VELOCIRAPTORS. THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL. 8D_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	3. 3: Pick Up Lines

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Again, thank you for the kind reviews! Here's the next chappy! :D_

* * *

 _3: Pick Up Lines  
_ _Warnings: mild swearing, AU._

* * *

Law hated clubs, especially ones like the one he was currently stuck in. _Apoo's_ was a rave club, and Law was _not_ a raver, nor was he a fan of large crowds. The techno music was starting to grate on his nerves, as well as the fact that he had to push away the eighth person to randomly start grinding against him. He made a mental note to personally kill Kidd later with a slow, torturous death.

He pushed his way to the quietest and least populated corner he could, glad that the techno music was no longer deafening him and he wasn't suffocating in the crowd of teenagers with raging hormones. He leaned agains the wall and released a deep sigh as he focused his attention on the floor. He wanted to leave but Kidd had the keys to the car and refused to hand them over to the surgeon. Not only that, but Law refused to pay for a cab and the part of town they were in wasn't the safest to walk at night.

He was stuck in _Apoo's_.

Fucking great.

His eyes flickered to the crowd and he gave a look of disgust as he saw quite a few number of people grinding inappropriately against each other while others hand their hands down someone's pants or up a girl's shirt. He felt like he was going to catch an STD just by looking at them so he turned his attention back to the floor as he secretly began to plot how Kidd was going to die tomorrow.

He got as far as throwing the redhead's body into a pool of acid when he felt someone tap his shoulder. His head snapped up, his gold eyes narrowing as they landed on a young teen who couldn't have been older than seventeen. _'How did he get in here? Don't you have to be eighteen?'_

He realized the teen was still staring at him with large owlish eyes and a near inhuman grin. Glow stick bracelets adorned his wrists, as well a glow stick necklace around his neck and a straw hat resting on his back. Law scowled. "Can I help you?"

"My sudden protracted cardiac arrhythmia makes me think I'm falling for you." The surgeon suddenly raised an eyebrow at the horrible pick up line, curious to know where a teen that _obviously_ didn't know medical terms picked it up.

"Excuse me?"

"I wish I was your coronary artery, so that I could be wrapped around your heart!" Okay, that one was a little less terrible and somewhat cute, but that wasn't the point. This teen was giving medical pick up lines, meaning this _stranger_ knew Law was in the medical business. Either he was a stalker or someone else had a hand in this.

"You have no idea what you just said, do you," he deadpanned after a moment of silence between them. The teen's smile brightened even more.

"Nope!" he answered honestly, and an amused look over came Law's face.

"Then you care to explain how you know I'm a surgeon?"

"Kidd told me," the teen answered. "He told me to say those things to you and he'd buy me free lunch tomorrow."

"Of course," Law muttered. Kidd had been nagging him lately to find a date and get laid. To think he'd choose a _minor_ to approach him though…

"My name's Luffy," the teen suddenly said, holding out his hand. "What's yours?"

He looked at Luffy's hand for a moment before his eyes traveled to the teen's face again. Maybe having the teen as a simple friend wouldn't hurt. He could use a new friend anyway since Kidd would die tomorrow by 'accidental electrocution.' He gave a shrug, befriending Luffy wouldn't hurt, right?

He gripped Luffy's hand and gave it a shake.

"The name's Law."

Luffy's smile grew even more.

"I think we're gonna be great friends, Law!"

Law smirked.

"I think so too, Mugiwara-ya."

* * *

 _A/N: I am not going to lie, if someone used the pick up line "I wish I was your coronary artery, so that I could be wrapped around your heart" I would so blush. I think it's sweet. Shh, don't judge me! XD But no, Luffy is not underage. He's actually nineteen but still has that underage look to him. XD_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	4. 4: Anniversary

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for your reviews reviews! :'D (asdkfjadfa That pick up line really was cute, wasn't it? adfalkfja) Here ya go!_

* * *

 _4: Anniversary  
_ _Warnings: slight ooc._

* * *

Luffy stared hard at the calendar before him, his fingers cupping his own chin as he slightly tilted his head to the side. His eyes were focused up upon one day and one day only. March 3rd. The calendar said nothing special was happening that day but something continuously bit at Luffy's mind, screaming that there was something special about today. He concentrated hard, his face nearly turning red as he scanned through his brain for a reason the 3rd was so special.

Was it someone's birthday? No. Was it a holiday? No. Was it a celebration day? No.

Then what else could it be?

He threw his arms up in the air with frustration as he exited the room to head out onto deck. His head was starting to hurt from over-thinking. "Maybe I'll remember later," he told himself, making his way over to Usopp and Chopper who were currently discussing something. He flopped onto the grass nearby them, feeling lazy and sleepy. His eyes fluttered shut but he didn't fall asleep, soaking up the sun's warm rays while he listened to sounds of the ocean waves against the Sunny. He picked up bits of conversations here and there.

"…bin, what are you reading?"  
"It's an old research journal I found on the last. It has all the details about how an island's civilization came to be."  
"That sounds interesting. Was there any reli…"

"…-san, may I ask for a spar the next time we land on an island?"  
"Sure, Brook. It has been a while since we crossed swords."  
"Indeed, it has. I was also wonder if…"

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! Are my little angels of beauty thirsty?"  
"I'm good. Thank you, Sanji-kun."  
"May I have some tea, please?"  
"Of course! Anything for you, Robin-chwan!"

"…y, I was wondering if you'd tell me a bit about your submarine."  
"My submarine?"

Luffy's eyes opened and he tilted his head back at an angle that wouldn't have been possible for a normal human, his eyes landing on the upside-down figure of Law. Luffy's lips pulled into a large smile as the surgeon threw a smirk his way before returning to his conversation with Franky. But Luffy continued to stare at the surgeon, taking in his appearance and every little twitch of movement he made.

He loved Torao. He was the first person Luffy had ever come to love. It took him a while to realize it though, much to the surgeon's amusement.

"…cial date is coming up soon."  
"Oh? What special date, Usopp?"  
"It'll be the day I met Kaya for the first time. Sort of like an anniversary."  
"Ohh, I see! Kaya's your girlfriend, right?"  
"N-No! She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!"  
"Usopp's got a girlfriend~"

Luffy laughed along with the blue-nosed reindeer at the blush that dusted the sniper's cheeks before he let his eyes fall on Law once more. _'Anniversary…'_ His eyes suddenly widened as everything in his brain came to a screeching halt. _'T-Today's our first anniversary!'_

"Gyaaah!" He suddenly bolted into a sitting position, his panicked scream catching the attention of everyone on deck. "How did I forget?!" He looked at the sun and noticed how it was already getting ready to change from yellow to orange. Sunset was quickly approaching. "Ahhh! What am I gonna do?!"

Sanji chose that moment to burst out of the kitchen with a call of, "Dinner's ready!"

"SANJI!" Luffy was across the deck and clinging to Sanji like a koala in a second, their faces inches apart. "SANJI I NEED TO TALK TO YOU IN THE KITCHEN IN PRIVATE." He then turned to the rest of the crew on deck. "NO ONE COME IN THE KITCHEN YET."

"Then get the hell off me first," the chef grit out, a little worried about what Luffy wanted to talk to him about. The rubbery limbs fell away and the two of them headed into the farthest corner of the kitchen where Luffy then proceeded to talk to him in a whispered voice.

"Sanji, I need to ask a favor." The blond raised an eyebrow. A favor? "Can you…" As he whispered into Sanji's ear, the blond's lips twitched into a smile.

"Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

It was another fifteen minutes before Sanji called out that dinner was ready. Well, everyone except Law. When the surgeon tried to enter the dining area, the blond shook his head and pointed towards the deck. "Luffy asked you to meet him down in the aquarium bar." Law raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he gave a nod and headed down to the meeting area.

As he entered, he gave a quiet sigh. He wondered what Luffy wanted to talk to him about, especially during dinner time. The hyperactive captain never missed a meal unless something was really bothering him.

Law was surprised to see the table in the room filled with food, half of it meat and the other half all the types of food Law loved. Sitting at the table was Luffy, a giant grin on his face as he finished lightly a candle. "Torao! Happy anniversary~!"

Law chuckled and shook his head, making his way over to the table. "Is this what you forgot?" he asked, amusement ringing in his voice. Luffy sheepishly smiled, scratching at his cheek as he looked off to the side.

"I knew today was important but I could remember why until earlier… Anyway, come on! Sit down and dig in! I made sure Sanji made everything you liked!" The surgeon took a seat next to his lover and looked at him with a fond expression. It grabbed Luffy's attention and he tilted his head to the side and blinked. "What?"

"Nothing," the man replied, reaching over and grabbing the Straw Hat captain's hand and giving it a light squeeze. He gave a soft smile. "I'm just glad you're mine."

Luffy leaned in and rubbed his nose against the surgeon's, causing Law to release a quiet laugh as he rested his forehead against Luffy's. The two simply stared into each other's eyes for a while, neither saying a thing.

Neither had bought a gift for the celebration, but that was alright.

As long as they had each other (and their crews), they didn't need anything else.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope it was okay? Hopefully? Sorry I was late uploading! And I took down the asexual warning since some thought Eskimo Kisses weren't asexual. My bad! ^^;_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	5. 5: Love Confession

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Arigatou gozaimasu! :D Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

 _5: Love Confession  
_ _Warnings: small sexual reference?_

* * *

Law and Luffy could be polar opposites, but they had a few things in common; one of them being they had a hard time putting their feelings and emotions into words. Law because he never talked about his emotions to anyone, and Luffy because, well…he was Luffy. So when they both started to feel something different whenever they were around each other, they both had to take a time out to study the new sensation.

It took Law three days to realize it was love he was feeling, and he silently cursed himself out for taking so long to identify the emotion. For Luffy, he never could quite put a finger on the name of the emotion was feeling. Honestly, he thought maybe he was sick. So he simply went to Law to ask what he was feeling.

When the straw-hatted teen walked through the door of the sickbay, Law raised an eyebrow. This was one room where Luffy never entered unless he was injured or he was visiting someone who was. And seeing as the sickbay's bed was empty and Luffy had not a scratch on him, Law found himself raising an eyebrow in slight confusion. "Can I help you, Mugiwara-ya?"

"I think?" Luffy sat himself on the edge of the bed as he childishly kicked his legs out back and forth. He couldn't handle staying still even for a moment, so the kicking didn't surprise Law much. "I think I'm sick."

"You _think_ you're sick?" He heard from Sanji once that Luffy had never gotten sick before so it made sense that the teen wouldn't really know if he was sick or not. Still, Law entered Doctor Mode and scooted Chopper's little chair over to Luffy's side. "What are your symptoms?"

The teen tilted his head and cupped his chin. "Well, a lot of times my heart suddenly starts racing _really_ fast–" Alarm bells started going off in Law's head at that, because if the heart was reacting to this sickness, it couldn't be good. "And sometimes I feel like I can't breathe right."

Law added _racing heart_ and _hard time breathing_ to the sheet of paper he had on the clipboard. He already began crossing off different sickness in his mental list, narrowing it down to what could be affecting the young captain. "I also feel like my face heats up now and then."

 _Fever_ went down on the paper as well.

"When did these symptoms start appearing?" Law asked, all serious. Luffy gave another hum.

"Well, I only feel like that when I'm with you."

Law almost dropped the clipboard.

"Law, you alright?"

"Are you joking right now?" Because if Luffy was joking with him, he'd strangle the teen right then and there. But the teen shook his head, and everyone knew Luffy was incapable of lying. "Do you like to spend time around me?"

"Yep!"

"Do you feel a little lonely when I'm not around?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, kinda. Like something's missing."

He gave a sigh. Of course, only Luffy would mistake love for a sickness. "You're in love, Mugiwara-ya."

"Eh? Love? You can't eat love!" Law bit back a _Yes you can, it's called a blow-job_ comment and simply stayed quiet as realization dawned on Luffy. "Oh! Love! Like what Makino told me about!" He suddenly turned to Law with a large smile and said, "I love you, Torao!"

"Idiot," Law mumbled, though the corner of his lips twitched. What a way to find out someone's in love with you. "I love you, too."

"You do?!"

"Of course, you–"

Law never finished his sentence because Luffy chose that moment to tackle him to the ground in a Hug of Happiness.

Outside of the sickbay, the rest of Luffy's crew stood there with their ears against the door; all smiling in happiness that their captain finally figured out he was in love.

* * *

 _A/N: …I don't know what to say? I didn't really like this chapter. Sorry if it's bad. o.o; Happy Fourth of July to everyone, too! :D_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	6. 6: Watching TV & Gaming

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Actually, you know what? Just thank you for reading. :'D_

* * *

 _6: Watching TV  
_ _Warnings: AU, Animal Planet._

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Luffy woke up from a bizarre dream he was having and discovered he had attempted to eat his pillow…again. He threw the drool-covered item across the room where it landed in an abandoned corner and slid out of the bed, mumbling almost incoherently as his stomach rumbled loudly.

It was time for a late night snack.

It wasn't until he was as the bottom of the stairs did he realize Law was home and sitting on the couch, his eyes transfixed on the television. Animal Planet was on, and the surgeon's favorite animal was prowling the screen. The ever elusive snow leopard. Some the sleep vanished from Luffy's mind as he gave a smile, watching the surgeon's eyes follow the big cat's every movement. Deciding to not bother Law, Luffy snuck into the kitchen to make himself a small sandwich to cure his stomach's hunger.

* * *

When he reemerged from the kitchen, the snow leopard was gone and had been replaced by a flock of pink flamingos. To which Law was openly glaring, like they had personally offended him in some way. It wasn't until he sat down and snuggled up against Law did Luffy remember that Law's uncle looked like a giant flamingo. The glare was understandable now.

Luffy pointed to one of the flamingos that was currently away from the others, dipping its head down to quench its thirst. "That one's your uncle." Law tilted his head slightly, furrowing his brows on why Luffy would pick, of all the flamingos, that specific one to be his uncle. But then he saw it, the feather's near the bird's eyes were slightly darker and different than the others. It almost looked as if it had glasses on. Glasses his uncle wore. The surgeon's lips slightly twitched. He opened his mouth to respond the comment when, all of a sudden, the bird honked and attempted to take to the air. But it was too late.

Its neck was already between the jaws of a crocodile. "Woah!" The two males cried, not expecting the such an attack. The pink bird was dragged down into the water, never to be seen again. A smirk slipped onto the surgeon's lips. "I think that just made my week," he mused, amusement clear in his voice. Luffy couldn't help but chuckle and placed a quick peck on Law's cheek. The front door unlocked and quietly opened, only to close and re-lock a moment later. After a moment of quiet shuffling, a blond head poked into the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you two still up? It's almost two-thirty in the morning." Law turned to face his father with a wicked smirk that had Rocinante blinking on the spot.

"We're watching Doflamingo getting eaten."

Rocinante was suddenly scooting Luffy over on the couch so he could sit down and watch too.

They stayed up until four in the morning watching flamingos getting eaten by crocodiles, leopards, cheetahs and lions.

And Doflamingo never did discover the reason why the three of them kept glancing at him the next day mumbling animal names before breaking into humored chuckles.

* * *

 _6: Gaming  
_ _Warnings: AU._

* * *

It was Law's idea to play 007 Goldeneye on the N64 he found in his attic, which surprised Luffy. Law occasionally gamed, yes, but it was rare from him to be the one to initiate the playing. But that didn't stop Luffy from saying yes, especially since he loved playing old video games. They were some of the best, and 007 Goldeneye was no exception.

After the console was plugged in and the game turned on, the two sat shoulder-to-shoulder on the floor as they leaned back against the couch. A competitive gleam entered their eyes and all mercy went out the door. Lovers or not, they would not hold back in this game. It was kill or be killed.

"Prepare to die," Luffy grinned maniacally.

"That's my line," Law returned the look as both focused on the screen.

"May the last man standing win."

* * *

Rocinante was definitely concerned when he approached Law's front door and heard quite a bit of yelling and swearing going on. He didn't know whether he should turn around and leave or enter to make sure everything was alright. His parental worries getting the best of him, he silently entered the house and looked around. The yelling was coming from the living room. Tip toeing and trying his absolute hardest not to trip, Rocinante peeked his head in the living and discovered that Law and Luffy had pulled out the old Nintendo 64 and were playing 007.

A smile twitched on the blond's lips as he saw Law die and the surgeon gave a competitive growl before Luffy pulled him down; crashing their lips together in a quick kiss. The blond's face flushed lightly at the sight and he turned to leave.

He didn't want to bother his son's fun time, after all.

* * *

Luffy couldn't stop laughing and Law had a hard time keeping his chuckles from turning into full blown laughter. It had been such a long time since he had so much fun gaming. And playing with Luffy only made it better. He rounded the corner and came face-to-gun with Luffy's character. Unfortunately, when surprised like that, Luffy tended to have a trigger finger.

And the gun he currently had was a rocket launcher.

The moment the button to fire was pressed, both screens turned red as blood dripped down the screen. He had killed them both. Time ran out in that moment, and both couldn't help the laughter that tore from their throats. The game ended in a tie. Luffy wiped the tears from his eyes as he glanced at Law. "Wanna go another round?"

Law gave a wolfish grin. "Oh yes. But first," he grabbed the front of Luffy's shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss. Luffy gave a moan into it before he felt the surgeon pull away, making him pout. "Whoever wins this round gets to top tonight," Law finished with a husky voice, a mischievous gleam in his eye. Luffy's eyes widened before he turned back to the screen with a new determination.

"I am so winning this next round."

"In your dreams, Luffy-ya. In your dreams."

* * *

 _A/N: I JUST REALIZED ROCINANTE IS SUPPOSED TO BE SPELLED ROSINANTE. CRAP. Sorry guys, but I'm so used to writing it with a 'C', I'm just going to stick with that. ^^; I had to do both TV and Gaming. Because I'm a gamer. :'D And I added Roci because I love him and he's awesome to have around._

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	7. 7: Injury & Illness

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: adfajlksd Thank you all so much! :'D_

* * *

 _7: Injury  
_ _Warnings: blood._

* * *

Luffy, despite the fact he was an idiot, could be a genius when it came to fighting. If his normal attacks weren't working, he changed his style to best his enemy. However, that didn't mean he wasn't careless. He did a lot of idiotic things as well during his fights, and he had the minor scars to prove it; like the small, circular scars on his knuckles from punching through Krieg's spiked coat.

So Law knew to expect quite a few injuries when he finally caught up to Luffy.

What he was met with, however, was nothing like he expected.

The enemy was down; imbedded in the rocky cliff-face several meters away with blood oozing from his mouth and several broken ribs. Luffy, however, was lying in the middle of the battlefield. With a thin, two foot spike running through of his stomach. Law cursed as he limped as quickly as he could over to the teen, silently praying he wasn't about to come across a corpse. His prayers were answered, and Luffy cracked open one of his eyes and gave a tired smile.

"T-Torao."

"Don't try to talk, Luffy-ya," the surgeon said, inspecting the wound. Despite how nasty the wound looked, it wasn't the most serious wound Luffy had received. He'd make it without a doubt. Law gave a relieved breath as collapsed to his knees, exhaustion getting the best of him, too. "You idiot," he mumbled, and Luffy couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped him.

"Glad to see y-your okay."

"More okay than you are, that's for sure," he replied, a smile tugging at his lips. Chopper would be there any moment with his medical supplies at the ready, so Law simply rested next to his lover. He grabbed Luffy's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Honestly, only you could get yourself impaled on the only spike within a thirty-mile radius."

"Shishishi… Only you could get your arm cut off and have it reattached during the middle of a battle."

The surgeon tsked, a scowl replacing his smile. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you…"

"Nope."

"Then I'll never let you live this one down," he said.

"Sounds fair enough." They sat in silence for a minute more, until the shrieking sound of a reindeer screaming in worry reached their ears.

" _Luffy! What happened?!_ "

Law looked over at the Straw Hat captain. "I hope you're ready to stay in the sickbay for three days. Because I have a feeling Tony-ya isn't going to let you leave after inspecting this wound."

A sly smile appeared on Luffy's face. "Unless I get a second opinion from another doctor." Law couldn't help but mirror the look.

He would Luffy a second opinion anytime.

…Much to Chopper's annoyance.

* * *

 _7: Illness  
_ _Warnings: slight AU._

* * *

Luffy traced the white patches of skin that contrasted against the surgeon's tanned flesh, resting his head against Law's chest. He never bothered to ask the surgeon about the patches before, but now that the surgeon was his, he was curious to know. He felt Law's fingers ghost light patterns on his shoulder, and he gave a content sigh. "Torao?"

"Hm?"

"These white patches… What are they?" He felt Law's fingers still and he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have asked. But a moment later, Law was answering the question despite the fact he looked slightly uncomfortable about the subject.

"I had Amber Lead Disease when I was younger," he said, his voice quiet. "Everyone in my country had it. It caused white bruises to appear on the skin. I got the Ope Ope no Mi and cured the sickness, leaving these patches, vitiligo, behind." Luffy's mouth formed in the shape of a silent 'o' before he asked another question.

"Did you heal everyone else in your country?"

"…They were already dead by the time I got the Ope Ope no Mi," was the quiet answer he received. Luffy stilled, his eyes going slightly wide. He couldn't have imagined what that felt like.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, feeling guilty that he brought the subject up. Law simply shook his head, holding Luffy even closer to him; almost afraid that if he let the teen go, he, too, would die.

"It's fine," he said. "It's in the past."

"You called this vitiligo…?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It, um…it makes your skin look…" The teen looked like he was trying to find the right word to describe the surgeon's skin. Law had a feeling of what he was going to say.

"Disgusting? Ugly?" That was what people usually thought of it, and really he'd gotten used to people saying that. Though, having Luffy say that would make him a little...uneasy and self-conscious

"No!" Luffy frowned, causing Law's eyebrow to raise. If it wasn't disgusting or ugly, then what was it? "It makes your skin look beautiful!"

The Surgeon of Death was honestly taken back by that, and he felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. "B-Beautiful?"

Luffy nodded and smiled, snuggling closer to the surgeon. "Yep! Beautiful."

Law's Amber Lead Disease and vitiligo had been called many things before.

But not once had it been called beautiful.

He couldn't help the genuine smile the pulled at his lips.

Luffy truly was one of a kind.

* * *

 _A/N: I got the vitiligo idea from Trelldraws on tumblr. Go check out their art because it's absolutely BEAUTIFUL. How they portray Law is probably one of my favorites. So please, if you have the time, go check her account. :] (On a side note:_ _Well...maybe Corazon called Law's sickness beautiful to make him feel better? I can see him doing that.)_

 _Felt like I failed with this chapter, but meh. Oh well. My bad. Take care~!_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	8. 8: Fancy Dress or In Costume

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: FINALLY. HERE'S CHAPTER 8._

* * *

 _8: Fancy Dress/In Costume  
_ _Warnings: slight AU, and CRACK._

* * *

"I'll remove Birdcage." Both Law and Luffy, who were exhausted and wounded from their long fight, threw the injured Doflamingo a sharp look; distrust clearly visible in their narrowed eyes. The Shichibukai trembled in his spot, using all the energy he had to remain standing before his enemies. Luffy's last attack had done a lot of damage and he was sure that it would end the battle, but he'd been wrong. Doflamingo truly was a monster after surviving Gear 4 twice _and_ Law's Gamma Knife.

All three males were on their last leg and whoever managed to land a hit next would win the fight and end Dressrosa's nightmare. "On one condition," the blond continued after several wheezes. If the condition seemed appropriate, Luffy would have no choice but to agree with it immediately; the birdcage was still shrinking and people would start dying within next minute if he didn't act.

"What's your condition?" Law asked, voice raspy. He was on the verge of falling unconscious from bloodless and he wanted this over with _now_. However, he still remained wary; Doflamingo was not one to be trusted at all.

Despite the condition he was in, the blond managed to pull a smirk onto his face. Law still couldn't over seeing the man without his glasses; he figured they were practically glued to the mans face since he was never seen without them. "I'll show you…my secret…"

Both pirate captains furrowed their brows at this. "Your secret?"

* * *

"I'm fairly disturbed here," Law said.

"You're not the only one," Luffy mumbled, actually looking slightly traumatized which made the Surgeon of Death raise a curious eyebrow. Sure, he was feeling pretty damn embarrassed right now, but nowhere near the point of traumatization. He figured the Straw Hat captain would just laugh this off like everything else. Apparently, he was wrong.

Hoping the lift his boyfriend's spirit a little, Law managed a lopsided smirk. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you absolutely _dashing_." He tried hard, he really did, to keep the amusement out his voice, but some still slipped through. The teen didn't seem to notice that, though, and looked over at Law with furrowed brows, slightly teary eyes, and a shaky smile.

"Y-You really think so?"

Law stared at Luffy who was currently dressed up as a Raggedy Ann doll. He honestly wanted to laugh at the sight, he truly, _truly_ did. However, he knew now was not the time for laughter and he made sure his face remained stoic. He took in a breath and nodded, grabbing Luffy's hand as both hung a foot off the ground like marionettes due to Doflamingo's Ito Ito no Mi. "Yes," he finally answered, and damn it, his lips did not just twitch into a ghost of a smile.

He himself was dressed as Pinocchio, but it was nowhere near as bad as how detailed Luffy's costume was. It was just…ridiculous to look at. Luffy's smile strengthen before his eyes teared up a little more. "You're lying," he said.

"N…" Law cleared his throat, horrified that a laugh nearly escaped him. "No I'm n-not," he answered.

Off to the side, Doflamingo looked to be on cloud nine. He stared at the two humans dressed as dolls and puppets and then looked around his doll and puppet collection he had in the basement of the castle. After years and years, his collection was now complete. He could now die happy. Like he promised, Birdcage fell and the kingdom was free.

He was broken out his trance of happiness, however, when Law suddenly burst into laughter; unable to keep it in any longer. His laughter echoed through the room and reverberated throughout the entire castle. He laughed until tears ran down his cheeks and his stomached cramped and his cheeks felt like they were burning. He laughed and laughed.

And Luffy…

Luffy cried and cried.

He was going to need some therapy after this.

* * *

 _A/N: I was originally going to write about Law and Luffy crossdressing, but I was having a hard time with it. Then I tried writing about a masquerade ball, and that lead to my story Behind the Mask. So here's the final result for this prompt. I couldn't help myself. Feel free to shoot me. XD_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	9. 9: Cooking Together

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Ignore that last chapter. I totally couldn't think of anything and just put something random down. *cough* ANYWAY. Onwards!_

* * *

 _9: Cooking Together  
_ _Warnings: slight ooc?_

* * *

Law was good at cooking for one reason and one reason only: Cora-san had not been allowed to be anywhere near a fire. It was bad enough when he smoked a single cigarette, the few times he got too close to a fire was…well, to say the least, _memorable_. So Law cooked for them during their travels for those six months.

Which was why he was currently in the kitchen.

He had asked Sanji if he could use the kitchen for a little bit, promising not to break anything or set something of fire. A little reluctantly, Sanji finally caved in and let him. The only downside was, with having Luffy as his boyfriend, the teen tended to – almost literally – _stick_ to him. Wherever he went, Luffy went, too. And this was no exception.

Cooking came easily to him now, but having the straw-hatted teen with him made it more…exciting? No, not exciting. _Chaotic_ was more like it. "Luffy-ya, you can't eat that until it's cooked. "No, stop trying to put that in your mouth." Luffy-ya, enough already!" "Can you not wait fifteen minutes to eat?!" "Get your grubby, thieving hands off that right now or I will– _Room!_ "

Not even six minutes into cooking dinner together and already the surgeon mentally exhausted. He gave a sigh as he sat down, catching Luffy's attention. "Torao? What's wrong?"

Law threw the teen a _look_ before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nothing's wrong," he said in a tired voice. "Nothing at all."

Gentle hands found their way to his face, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look up into innocent chocolate eyes. Some of his anger and irritation melted away staring into the brown orbs. "Sorry," Luffy murmured, leaning down and capturing Law's lips in a soft kiss. He gave a content hum, his own tattooed fingers reaching up and lightly brushing against Luffy's cheek. The Straw Hat captain pulled away and gave a smile. "I promise I won't eat anything."

"Uh-huh," he deadpanned, though he couldn't help the smile that managed to crawl its way to his face.

"I'm serious," Luffy pouted. "I can keep my hands off the food for fifteen minutes!"

"Alright, I believe you." He was pulled to his feet and led back over to the stove, Luffy's unique laughter filling the room.

"Then let's start cooking again!"

And despite the fact the stove caught fire twice and they ended up burning several different dishes, Law decided that it was the best dinner he'd ever made in his life.

* * *

 _A/N: (I swear one day I will learn how to write a kissing scene) Hope it was alright! :D_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	10. 10: Arranged Marriage AU

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Ten chapters down, twenty to go. *sweats* Hope I can sorta meet your guys expectations until then!_

* * *

 _10: Arranged Marriage AU  
_ _Warnings: AU (obviously), swearing, ooc._

* * *

To say Luffy was upset would have been a great understatement. The usually happy-go-lucky teen was sitting the darkest corner in the room with his arms crossed over his chest, a frown upon his lips, and a glare set in his eyes. Ace couldn't help but feel sorry for his brother, though he felt more guilt than anything. He was already happily married and, because of that, Garp was forced to arrange a marriage for Luffy with someone 'of noble blood' for 'business reasons.'

Luffy vehemently disagreed with the arranged marriage, but he was practically given no choice of the matter.

Which why he was currently sulking in the corner.

"Hey, Lu, come on," Ace said, kneeling down next to his bother and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. The teen refused to make eye contact with Ace, choosing to stare at the patternless wall instead. "Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you got to marry someone you fell in love with," the teen mumbled out." Something in Luffy's voice told Ace something else was running through Luffy's mind.

"What's wrong? Hm?"

"I…" And it was then that the mask Luffy wore started to crack, and Ace could see those large eyes fill with both fear and tears. "I-I don't want to do this," he said, finally looking at Ace. The older sibling could also see the panic building in his brother's eyes. "What if I don't love them? What if they don't love _me?_ I don't want to be stuck with someone who hates me for the rest of my life! I want my _freedom!_ "

Ace's expression softened and he pulled his brother into a gentle hug, rubbing small circles on the teen's back. "Shh," he soothed. "It's alright. It's gonna be alright." He couldn't blame Luffy for panicking, arranged marriages were indeed a scary thing, especially when you've never met your intended. Once it seemed his brother calmed down enough, he slowly pulled away and rested his hands on the teen's shoulders; looking him the eyes with a smile. "I'll tell you what. If you really don't love this person, and they make you feel really uncomfortable, let me know and I'll talk to gramps about it. Sound good?"

"Okay," the teen mumbled.

Ace chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Good. But you have to put effort into liking them first, alright? No chickening out in the first week."

"I'm not a chicken," the teen hastily snapped back, a smile working his lips.

"Good. Now, let's give a big smile and go meet our new soon-to-be-family."

* * *

Law was ready to fucking _explode_. No, he didn't care if he looked like a five year old throwing a tantrum, this was fucking _uncalled for and completely unfair._ "What the fuck do you mean I'm getting married tonight?!" Doflamingo sat in his chair, head resting in one hand, as he continuously smiled at his nephew's behavior. It made the surgeon was to rip the blond's face off. Or, at the very least, cut his lips away so he couldn't smile anymore.

"Doffy," Rocinante looked torn between yelling at his brother along with Law and trying calm down his adopted son. "You're…kidding, right?" He knew Doflamingo liked to have his fun, pulling pranks and telling jokes, but this joke had gone far enough.

"This isn't a joke," the older blond answered, his smile growing in size. "I've arranged a marriage for Law, and the wedding is tonight after we meet the family."

Rocinante opened his mouth to say something but Law's utterly dark cursing and palpable bloodlust cut him off, and he was forced to hold back Law when the surgeon began to walk towards Doflamingo with a scalpel in his hand. "Let go, Corazon! I'm gonna fucking skin him alive and feed his flesh to the–"

"Law, come on, calm down. Hey, look at me. _Look at me._ " Reluctantly, the surgeon's eyes fell on Rocinante. Staring into the man's blue orbs made some of his anger slip away; he found it almost impossible to stay mad when he looked into Rocinante's eyes. "I know you're upset. I am too," and he turned, throwing Doffy an irritated and angered glare before he looked back at Law with a soft expression. "But just try to think of this as one big adventure. If you truly don't like…what's his name, Doffy?"

"Luffy."

"If you truly don't like Luffy, I'll talk with his guardians to see if we can work something out."

"Or we could just kill him," Doffy suggested from his seat, to which Law flipped him off without breaking his gaze from his father.

"But you have to promise you'll at least give this Luffy person a chance," Rocinante added, his tone firm, meaning there would be no room for an argument.

Law still looked like he wanted to kill something but gave a sigh. "Fine," he muttered.

Rocinante beamed with happiness before pulling the surgeon into a tight hug. "Thank you," he said. Law made an odd noise in response. "Now, let's go meet our soon-to-be-family."

* * *

Ace and Garp stood in the Donquixote mansion and the younger couldn't help but find himself looking over the building in awe. Apparently the term 'spare no expense' was something the family lived by because holy _shit_ was their place nice. But the sound of opening doors pulled his attention away from the building and his eyes landed on two tall blonds. The one on the right, he found, had a natural air of intimidation that demanded respect. The blond on the right…just tripped over nothing and–

Holy shit, the man caught himself on fire.

His inner pyro screamed in joy and he found himself staring at the flames as they were quickly put out by the other blond. "Really, Roci, what a time to do this," he heard the taller mumble. The other simply smiled sheepishly in response. Once they reached Garp, the old man laughed and clapped Doflamingo on the shoulder like they were once childhood friends. Ace tuned their conversation out as soon as he heard the word 'business' come up and instead went over and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Ace," he said, shaking the man's hand. The blond smiled back.

"I'm Rocinante. And you are…?"

"Luffy's brother," the freckle man answered. "I'm guessing you two are brothers?"

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry if myself and Law are a little…underdressed and unprepared for this meeting. We just found out about the marriage not ten minutes ago." Ace's mouth fell open in surprise.

"What? You just– How is that even possible?" Luffy had been informed of the marriage five days ago! How were these people _just now finding out?_

"Doffy thought it would be hilarious to see Law's reaction to getting married tonight," the blond dryly replied, a look of irritation flashing through of his eyes. Ace suddenly felt bad for this Law person, it must have been hard living with someone like Doflamingo all his life.

"Alright, let's bring the lads in!" Garp said, ending Ace and Roci's conversation. "Oi, Luffy! Get in here!"

"Time to come on out, Lawsy~!"

"I swear, Doflamingo, if you keep calling me that, I'm going to–" Rocinante cleared his throat to cut off the surgeon's threat as the man entered the room. Getting the message, Law took in a deep breath to calm down and made his way through the room to stand next to his father. Ace looked him over, a feeling of unease pooling in his stomach upon seeing the word DEATH tattooed on the man's fingers.

"Ace, you gotta go in there and check out their aquarium! It's like _unbelievably_ _awesome!_ " A straw-hatted teen ran into the room with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. The freckled male gave an equally big grin before throwing his arm over his brother's shoulder, bringing him in a half-hug as he turned to Law. "Huh? Who's this?"

"Luffy, this is Law, your soon-to-be-husband." The surgeon raised his eyebrow upon seeing the younger teen.

"Are you sure he's even legal? He looks like a minor. No offense," he quickly added. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally start an argument before the wedding even took place.

"Don't worry, Luffy here is already 19." He threw a glare at Law. "You better take care of him because if I hear that you touched or hurt him in anyway, I swear I will fry you in–"

"Ignore Ace, he's got a bad Brother Complex," Garp cut in off from the side.

"Oi! I do not have a Brother Complex!" Ace snapped back.

"So what's your name again?" Luffy asked, his large eyes falling on the male before him.

"It's Trafalgar Law."

"Traf– Trafag– Targafler–" The teen's face scrunched up in concentration as he desperately tried to get the name down. Law only grimace as he heard his name get butchered over and over again. "Toraooo… Torao!" The teen's smile was back in an instant. "I'll call you Torao!"

"No, really, you don't have to do that–"

"Too late, I've made up my mind!"

"Whatever, Mugiwara-ya."

Garp and Doffy stood off to the side with giant smiles while Ace and Cora both had uneasy looks. "This is going to be an awesome wedding," Garp said.

Doflamingo simply laughed in agreement.

* * *

 _A/N: …...I don't even know what to say except I feel like failed in this chapter. My apologies.. (By the way, is it alright if I mention MarcoAce a few times in this series [if it comes up]? If not, I won't. I'll just leave it as "Ace's loved one" or "Ace's boyfriend".)_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	11. 11: Bathing Together

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you guys for actually staying with this drabble-thing so far! XD :'D_

* * *

 _11: Bathing Together  
_ _Warnings: none._

* * *

It was true that both Law and Luffy had a platonic relationship. They cuddled, they held hands, and on the rare occasion they would give each other a very quick kiss on the cheek. (This mostly happened when they were parting ways and knew they wouldn't be seeing each other for, most likely, months.) There were never any sexual hints, no groping, nothing like that. And that's how they preferred it.

So you can understand why Law suddenly felt a little caught off guard – and quite possibly a little self conscious – when Luffy burst into the bathing room one hot afternoon stark naked screaming, "Bath time with Toraooo!"

The surgeon automatically lowered himself farther into the clear water in a vain attempt to hide himself. The straw-hatted teen rushed towards the bath, slipping on the wet floor and crashing into the side of the tub with a giant smile on his face. "Luffy-ya, what are you _doing_ in here?" Law asked with a small frown. "Have you never heard of privacy before?"

"Shishishi, it's fine! We're boyfriends after all!" the teen goofily grinned as he lowered himself into the water, snuggling himself next to the surgeon. Law tried to push the teen away, finding the entire situation both awkward and embarrassing, and fought down a blush that threatened to spread across his cheeks.

"If you insist on getting in too, go sit on the other side!"

"No, I want to cuddle!"

"Do you not even realize that we are both _naked?_ "

"So?"

A silence fell between the two, and Law suddenly thought himself insane for entering a relationship with the straw-hatted teen. But he supposed that when you fell in love with someone, it meant accepting everything about them; their flaws, their unique traits, their perfections, their insatiable appetite, their naivety, their innocence, their insanity—everything. Still, that didn't make him any more happy; especially when Luffy got a hold of him and plopped down in the surgeon's naked lap.

Law decided in that moment that he had never felt more uncomfortable in his entire life.

He squirmed beneath the teen's weight as Luffy leaned into his chest; his wild black hair tickling the surgeon's nose. "Luffy-ya…" Sensing that his loved one wasn't enjoying the moment, Luffy looked up and saw the unease in those hypnotizing gold eyes. Eyes that were looking at everything in the room but him.

"Shishishi, sorry Torao," he said, scooting off the surgeon who suddenly remembered how to breathe again. He picked up the soap and scrub brush, holding it out to the surgeon with a large smile. "Can you wash my back?"

Law took the brush and soap with a quiet nod. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence. That is, until Luffy had to go and ruin it by talking. "Shishishi! You know, you look cute when you blush~!"

And that was the day Luffy nearly drowned in the bathtub.

* * *

 _A/N: Let's all sit here a moment and enjoy the fact that I totally ignored the fact that Akuma no Mi users loose their strength while taking baths. XD But yep, Law tried to drown Luffy. He doesn't take to being embarrassed well. I think if he were to have a platonic relationship with Luffy, Law would be sorta shy around compliments and such. He's the type of person who'll cut your head off and Shamble your body if you make him blush too much with so many compliments. XD_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho_ «


	12. 12: As Children

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: So this chapter is going to have to be AU for obvious reasons—no one wants to see a ten year old Law trying to kill a three year old Luffy. …or do they? *intense music as camera slowly goes into close up of a crazy looking eye* *enter evil laughter in background* *maybe a few flames as well*_

* * *

 _12: As Children  
_ _Warnings: AU, âge differentiation: Law-10, Luffy-9, Ace-10 ._

* * *

It was Law's first day at his new school, All-Blue Elementary, and already he knew it was going to a long year. All the kids in his grade gave him a wide berth when passing him and tended to whisper whenever he was around. He ignored them, he was used to it from his old school back in the North Blue. Although, the kids there had been far more cruel. At least here they didn't throw stones at him.

Staying away from all the other fifth graders, as well as all the other children, Law settled himself down against one of the few trees lining the playground and opened the medical textbook in his lap. The laughter from the other children were drowned out as he focused solely on the words his eyes were running over.

It was about six minutes into recess when, in the corner of his eye, he saw someone begin to approach him. He tried to quell the anxiety slowly rising within him, worried that this child would be the first person to throw a stone at him and all the other children would follow. He hated that they did that. He would simmer in anger at home about it, remembering every stone that would bruise his skin or cut his flesh.

 _It wasn't his fault he was born with vitiligo._

The grip on his book tightened and he lost all focus on what he was reading as he focused on the child's approaching steps. They stopped right next to him, and finally he got up the courage to look the person in the eye. It was a boy who was about a year younger than him. The boy looked innocent enough, however looks could be deceiving. Law kept his guard up.

"Why's your skin have those white stuff?" the child asked, his large eyes blinking. There was no scathing tone or disgusted look that accompanied the question, but it still cut Law like a knife. This child was no different, he couldn't see past a simple skin condition. He couldn't– "Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to play pirate with me!"

That cut Law out of all his previous thoughts, and he was caught off guard by the question. "Wh-What?"

"Wanna play pirate with me? All my friends on an excursion at the moment and I couldn't go because I forgot to ask Gramps to sign my paper," the boy pouted for a moment at the memory. "They're probably having a lot of fun, too," he added. Then he smiled brightly again. "So? Wanna play?"

"You're not…disgusted by my skin?"

"Huh? Your skin? You mean those white blobs?" the child asked. "Why would I find that disgusting? It's actually kinda cool! It kinda reminds me of one of those abstract paintings!"

And Law was at a loss of words, finding himself completely speechless. No one but Rocinante and Doflamingo had complimented his vitiligo, but even then he thought they only did that because they were family and they were simply trying to help him stop being self conscious about his skin. Yet, this child, this _stranger_ , just complimented him.

Something warm filled Law's chest in that moment, and he felt almost as if a burden had been lifted off his chest; making it easier to breathe everyday. A hand came into his line of sight, and he focused on the child's beaming smile once more. "Let's go!"

For the first time during school, Law put his medical textbook back into his backpack before he grabbed the outstretched hand. "Yeah…!"

And then he smiled.

* * *

Ace walked down to the playground where his brother always waited for him after school. He knew Luffy had been sad that he wasn't able to go on the excursion with all his friends, and he slightly worried how his little brother had held up through the day. His brother only had two friends, Zoro and Robin, at the moment since all the other kids tended to pick on him. He hoped Luffy didn't get teased or bullied while his friends away.

As the playground came into sight, Ace expected to see his brother either playing by himself on the monkey bars or sitting against a tree with his knees tucked under his chin. However, the sight he was met with was something far better than he could have imagined.

His brother was running around playing tag with a child Ace had never seen before, and he guessed it was the boy everyone in school was talking about. The boy with the white bruises. Law, if Ace remembered correctly. Law was giving a large smile, and Ace could tell the boy was happier than he'd been in a long time.

Ace couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips as he watched the two boys run around in the grass. He had a feeling Luffy and Law would definitely become close friends.

* * *

 _A/N: You have no idea, Ace. XD So this popped into my head. Hope it was alright. Seriously though, I can't get over the reactions of the people in the North Blue when Law and Corazon went to all the hospitals. I'm glad Roci got a few punches and explosions in there. XD Angst in next! YES. I'll try to update by the end of the day. :D_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	13. 13: Angst

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: ANGSSSST. I'm not all that good at writing so I hope it turned out alright!_

* * *

 _13: Angst.  
_ _Warning: angst._

* * *

 _History always repeats itself._

It was a phrase used and time and time again, and usually ended up being true. Which was why Trafalgar Law was currently watching the Straw Hat captain through the corner of his eyes with a very worried expression.

Luffy had nearly died during the fight with Kaido, and Law honestly thought the teen wouldn't make it through surgery. It'd been nearly two weeks since the fight and Luffy was already bouncing around the deck with Usopp, his wound bandaged tightly and carefully. It would no doubt leave a scar on his side. Law's grip on his nodachi tightened at the thought of losing his lover.

 _History always repeats itself._

The surgeon honestly hoped that phrase would not come true, not for him. Because his history was terrifying, haunting him every waking moment. Everyone he'd ever loved died. Mother, Father, Lami, _Cora-san_. While he did love his crew, he loved them in a different way, so he knew – he _hoped_ – nothing would happen to them. Luffy, however, was completely different.

Law _loved_ Luffy.

Just like how Law had _loved_ his family and Cora-san.

Seeing Luffy dying on his operating table after facing Kaido…it truly and utterly _frightened_ Law. He thought he was about to lose yet another loved one, lose another part of mind, soul, and sanity. He couldn't take another personal loss, he just couldn't. He barely kept it together after Corazon died, he would completely fall apart if he lost Luffy now.

 _History always repeats itself._

He didn't want to leave Luffy's side after witnessing the outcome of that last battle, afraid he wouldn't be there to protect his lover and keep him safe and alive. Worried that he'd read about the Straw Hat captain's death in the newspaper or receive a letter from the teen's crew mates. No, he couldn't let that happen— _wouldn't_ let that happen. He'd protect Luffy no matter what, even at the cost of his own life. If Luffy ever needed him, he didn't care how far away he was, he would come at the drop of a hat.

He hadn't been able to be there for Lami, but he sure as hell would be there for Luffy.

 _ **History always repeats itself.**_

And he would damn well make sure of that.

* * *

 _A/N: alkdjfa; I don't even know. But yeah, I figured Law would be a little worried about losing Luffy, seeing as he really HAS lost everyone he truly loved. Hope this counts as angst! If not…oh my goodness, seriously, my apologies. I just went with the definition of angst:_ _A feeling of deep anxiety or dread; a feeling of persistent worry about something trivial_ _. ^^;_

 _AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU SPELL LAMI'S NAME. I'VE SEEN FOUR DIFFERENT WAYS ALREADY. LAMI. LAMIE. LAMY. LAMMY. IS IT LAMI? I THINK I''M JUST GOING TO USE LAMI. ALDKJA;LKJBA_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	14. 14: Festival or Carnival

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, so this chapter. This chapter. I've been waiting for it._

* * *

 _14: Festival/Carnival  
_ _Warnings: slight ooc._

* * *

When the Thousand Sunny stopped at an island for supplies, Law didn't think he would be dragged off the ship by his boyfriend and over to the town's annual festival. He gave an easy look at all the excitement and happiness surrounding him, unaware that Luffy was practically bouncing in his spot; eyes wide with awe and mouth pulled up in the biggest grin ever.

"Torao, doesn't this place look amazing?!" Law didn't reply, didn't answer as he was too busy trying to force old memories down and preventing them from surfacing. He hadn't been to a festival since he was a child, since that day he… " _Woah!_ Look at the size of that– Come on, we _have_ to go check that out!" He wasn't given an option as he was roughly pulled forward towards whatever had caught Luffy's attention.

The hyperactive captain continued to pull his boyfriend all over the place, shoving items he thought was amazing into Law's face to show the Heart captain. But about thirty minutes after arriving, Law couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled his wrist out of Luffy's grip and fled the scene while the straw-hatted teen was busy drooling over something.

He stopped himself behind one of the buildings, letting the darkness of the night wash over him as he let out a harsh breath. He couldn't hold the memories down any longer, and images of his younger childhood came rushing back. He could remember the sweet scent of ice cream, the excited tugging on his shirt, the joyous laughter of…

"Torao?" He opened his eyes, seeing that Luffy was standing before him with a concerned expression. "You okay?"

"I don't want to be here," Law answered, almost gritting it out.

"Huh? Why? What's wrong?"

"It brings back too many memories," he whispered. Luffy grabbed his hand, held it gently as his thumb softly caressed his skin. They made eye contact, and Luffy's brown eyes were full of understanding. _Tell me,_ they whispered. _Tell me, I'm right here for you_. Law took in a deep breath and focused on the wall across the way.

"Frevance was always full of festivals," he started. "They were always looking for a reason to throw one. And my…my little sister Lami loved going to them." He could still remember the day his sister collapsed due to the Amber Lead Disease; she had been asking him to join her, but he kept saying he was studying. Finally, his father told him to go along, and Lami had been so happy. The first thing they had done was get some ice cream, his sister's favorite food.

 _"Brother, let's go to the festival!"  
_ _"No, I'm studying now."_

 _"What if the festival ends?"  
_ _"It won't end yet."_

She loved the festivals so much, always wanted to be there from start to finish. No matter what, even if she had a cold, she always went to them.

 _"Why is it so noisy outside?"  
_ _"There's a festival. Frevance is always prosperous. Get well soon and let's go to a festival together again!"_

If only he had been able to save her.

If only…

Luffy's hand squeezed his, bringing him out of his thoughts. The straw-hatted teen was quiet for a moment, giving a solemn nod, before brightly smiling. "We'll just have to make new memories then, won't we?" And before Law even had a chance to answer, Luffy dragged him out of the shadow of the building and into the festival's lights. "We're going to have a lot of fun, got it? Starting with…this!"

Luffy shoved some cotton-candy into his face, making the surgeon sputter as the sweet item began to stick to his face. Once he successfully – well not _successfully,_ there was still some stuck on his face, and quite possibly his hat as well – removed the candy, he shoved it into Luffy's face, nearly suffocating the teen with it. Luffy struggled and ended up having to eat the whole thing in order to breathe again, playfully shoving Law's shoulder as he scolded his boyfriend.

It managed to make Law smile.

* * *

By the end of the night, Law felt at ease with Luffy's hand in his as they walked back to the Thousand Sunny; several small prizes and knickknacks in the bags in their free arms. Luffy hummed a light tune, his grin still present on his face, and Law couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you for tonight, Luffy-ya."

"Shishishi, think nothing of it," the teen answered, squeezing Law's hand. "Did you have some fun?"

"Yeah," Law said, a soft smile slipping onto his features. "I did."

"Good. Honestly, what would you do without me?"

"Don't even get me started on that list," Law dryly replied. Luffy simply laughed, and it was music to Law's ears. The surgeon's eyes wandered to the night sky and saw a single shooting star fly by.

 _'Lami…'_ He wondered if his sister was watching over him, sitting upon a star eating an ice cream cone with that joyous smile spread across her lips. He hoped so. He'd like to think she was happy, wherever she was, and attending a festival every single day with a skip in her step.

 _'I love you.'_

And on the ocean's breeze, Law could have sworn he heard someone whisper back to him.

 _I love you, too, brother._

* * *

 _A/N: I had this idea written out already when I found all the prompts. It didn't turn out quite as well as I hoped it would, but I hope it was still alright. :] The next is a Historical AU. So. Does that. Like. Mean it has to be based on something that happened in our history? If so, we may have a problem with that. (Guess who's least favorite subject is History?)_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	15. 15: Historical AU

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Okay. So. Yeah. I'm hoping hoping hoping I didn't screw this up… My weakest subject is history, I just can't find anything about it interesting. Unless it's, like, focused on Egypt. Or quite possibly Japan. US History is just…horribly boring to me… (Forgive me, I mean no insult to those who like it.) So, because of that, I kept this short and to the point. I also went in a very unorthodox direction. Sorry._

* * *

 _15: Historical AU  
_ _Warnings: ooc, AU (noo, you don't say)_

* * *

Luffy had his gun raised, his sights set on the man before him. The same man who wasn't blinking despite looking down the barrel of a dangerous weapon. The same man who didn't have a trace of fear in his expression despite the fact he was about to _die_.

Luffy held still, held his breath when the man – his _enemy_ – made no move whatsoever to try to run or flee or fight back. It was as if he'd come to terms with the fact he was about to lose his life and there was nothing he could do about that. In fact, if Luffy thought that if he looked close enough, he could make out the smallest traces of a damn _smile_.

Was…was this man…happy to die?

Why? How could someone be so unhappy as to just _give up?_ To lay down and die without so much as a fight or a rebelling word? It just didn't sit right with Luffy, and he felt that if he shot this man right now, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

A silence hung in the air, and the tension continuously thickened with every passing second. Luffy could feel his palms beginning to seat, and a drop of perspiration rolled down the side of his face. His aim did not waver, though his heart and mind did. He'd been told how dangerous this man's people were and it was Luffy's job to keep _his people safe_. But it felt so _wrong_. Doubts began to plague his mind and _what if this was wrong?_

Of course it was wrong, _nothing_ was right in war. Both sides lost, there was no winning. And Luffy… Luffy wasn't a man of war. He was a simple traveler who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The man, the _gypsy,_ finally moved. He took a step forward, the sword at his side falling to the ground, and opened his arms. _He's welcoming death—why, why is he doing that?_

"Impusca-ma. Omoara-mă." _[Shoot me. Kill me.]_ The voice was deeper than Luffy expected, and he flinched in surprise to hear the man break the silence. He knew quite a bit of Romanian, he was taught it to know what the enemy was saying, and he furrowed his brows. The man took another step forward, arms still open, and his brow furrowed ever so lightly in what appeared to be confusion. "De ce ai ezita?" _[Why do you hesitate?]_

Luffy took a step back, trying to distance himself. "Ben…" _[I…]_

The man took another, larger step, growling and throwing his arms out wider. "Impusca-ma!" _[Shoot me!]_

"Hayır!" _[No!]_

The man's expression turned hard, eyes glaring and teeth bared. Luffy felt himself beginning to tremble as more sweat formed on his skin. He honestly didn't want to shoot his man, didn't want to take his life. But he would, only if he absolutely had to. "I-am spus împușcă-mă, te slăbănog patetic!" _[I said shoot me, you pathetic weakling!]_

Luffy shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily. "Nu voi!" _[I will not!]_

And then all the anger left the gypsy.

"De ce…" [ _Why…]_ The voice was so quiet, Luffy almost didn't pick it up. A defeated and almost haunting look entered the tanned man's eyes as those gray orbs focused on the ground below. "De ce pot't doar sfarsitul vietii mele…?" _[Why can't you just end my life…?]_

Things fell silent again between them, and even the critters in the forest around them didn't dare make a sound. The gun in Luffy's hand faltered and slowly began to be lowered. "Neden?" _[Why?]_ The gypsy looked up at the question and honestly looked confused at Luffy's confused expression. "Neden bu kadar çok ölmek istiyorsun?" _[Why do you want to die so badly?]_

"Mi-am pierdut inima mea…" _[I have lost my heart…]_

And for a moment, Luffy was completely and utterly thrown off because _inima_ meant several things. Heart, mind, soul, center, bowel, life, breast, conscience, character… Had the man lost his bowel? To try and clear things up, he brought his hand up to his chest and asked, "Inima…?"

The gypsy nodded, giving a sad smile as he brought his hand to his chest. To where his heart was. "Inima," he repeated.

"Imi pare rau…" _[I'm sorry…]_ Luffy carefully pronounced the words, hoping not to make a mistake and offend the gypsy before him. He'd never spoken Romanian before, after all, and the last thing he wanted to do was anger this man and be forced to kill him. The gypsy shook his head.

"Nu fi. Nu e vina ta." _[Don't be. It's not your fault.]_

"…Benimle gel." _[…Come with me.]_ The sentence was so out of place, and so surprising that the gypsy couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock. Could he have heard that right? He couldn't have. This man was the _enemy_. _Why_ would the _enemy_ want him to join him? It didn't make any sense, really. Luffy lowered his gun and put it away to show how serious he was about the offer. "Biz uzakta birlikte çalışacak ... ve bu savaştan kaçmak gerekir." _[We'll run away together… and escape this war.]_

"Idiotule!" _[Idiot!]_ The man snapped. "Noi nu putem "scăpa" de război! Nimeni nu poate!" _[We can't 'escape' the war! No one can!]_

"Niciodata sa nu sup niciodata." _[Never say never.]_ Luffy said it without a moment's hesitation, and the gypsy looked completely taken back. A look of nostalgia passed through his eyes before acceptance passed over his face.

"Gerçekten bir salaksın…" _[You really are an idiot…]_ The words were spoken in near perfect Turkish, Luffy's native tongue, surprising the teen. Luffy simply chuckled at the insult, knowing it was the truth. "Numele meu este Trafalgar Law." _[My name is Trafalgar Law.]_

"Monkey D Luffy," the teen replied. He reached out his hand toward Law. "Vino." _[Come.]_ Law stared at the outstretched limb for a moment, and Luffy couldn't see him weighing the pros and cons of taking his hand. Hesitantly, he began to reach out, until his fingers were ever so lightly touching the palm of Luffy's hand. The teen smiled brightly, closing his fingers around Law's hand tightly.

"Eu voi fi inima ta." _[I will be your heart.]_

* * *

 _A/N: So. Yeah. Sorry. (One of my AU Headcanons is that Law is part Gypsy [Romanian] and/or possibly Egyptian.) I probably did everything wrong. Sorry. This is based on the Romanian War of Independence in 1877. Also, I apologize if the translations are wrong—I totally blame GoogleTranslate._

 _I know, I know, it sucked, I apologize. Like I said, history just…really isn't my thing. *sweat drops* I'm sorry! *bows down* Don't worry, th-the next one will be better…! I hope! Also, I put up a poll! Take it, please. Also, some of you suggested I put some of my stories on AO3, so I'll be doing that in a few days. ^^_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	16. 16: Storms

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: GUYS. GUYS JUST TOTALLY IGNORE THAT LAST CHAPTER. I SCREWED IT UP. I SCREWED IT UP BIG TIME AND I'M SORRY. DON'T LIE. I SKIMPED OUT ON A FEW DETAILS I JUST NOTICED. I MIGHT GO BACK AND FIX IT UP, BUT I DON'T KNOW. SO JUST…PRETEND IT DIDN'T HAPPEN._

* * *

 _16: Storms  
_ _Warnings: none._

* * *

A single figure stood on the deck of the Thousand Sunny as torrential rain poured from the sky and harsh winds blew across the bleak and gray skies. The ship rocked back and forth, yet the person stood firmly at its railing; their hands tightly gripping the impossibly strong wood for support. Golden eyes searched the cumulonimbus clouds for any flashes of lightning. They lit up when a bolt of lightning appeared across the sky, and the person held their breath in awe of such a beautiful sight.

Loud, roaring thunder appeared not a moment later, making their ears ring almost painfully. Yet they did not budge, did not move from their spot despite the fact they were completely soaked through.

Another figure, this one shorter, approached the first; coming to a stop at the railing so they stood side by side as their eyes observed nature's theatrical scene.

Luffy turned to Law, tilting his head just barely to the side as he regarded the surgeon with an inquiring expression. Law's eyes left the sky momentarily to glance at the male beside him before his golden orbs flickered back to the lightning above. "I love storms," he said, his voice almost lost to the ocean's roaring and a strong clap of thunder. "Especially the lightning."

Luffy said nothing as continued to stare at the surgeon's face, taking in how the man's eyes lit up when a bolt of light flew across the sky, and how his jaw would tense when the thunder was painfully loud. Despite the fact it was storming around them, Law's face held a peaceful expression that Luffy hadn't seen on his boyfriend in a long time.

The straw-hatted teen threw his arm around the surgeon's waist, letting it wrap loosely around the male three times before letting it come to a rest. Law threw the other captain a questioning look, his brows furrowing ever so lightly in confusion and shattering the peaceful expression he held before. Luffy focused on the sky above, a smile tugging at his lips.

"It's dangerous to stand out here in the middle of thunder storm, you could be hit by lightning," Luffy said, his smile turning into a grin. "But you'll be safe now!" Upon hearing this, Law looked back down at the rubbery arm encircling his waist. Ah. He understood now. He shuffled a little closer to Luffy until they were touching shoulders and resumed watching the flashing sky above.

"Thank you, Luffy-ya."

"Love you, too, Torao."

* * *

 _A/N: I don't know why, but I really liked writing this. c:_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	17. 17: Valentine's Day

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: So I originally wanted to make this an AU but decided against it last minute. And then basically said, "Screw it, it's gonna be AU anyway." Buuut I'll add in a little 'canon' scene at the end, too. Because I want to. Don't judge me._

* * *

 _17: Valentine's Day  
_ _Warnings: AU, ooc: mentions of social anxiety and agoraphobia. Let's just say Law and Luffy have only been together for 2 1/2 months at this point._

* * *

Law was going to make sure Luffy had the best Valentine's Day ever, even if it killed him. And in this case, it just might. The mall was absolutely crowded with people who were pushing and shoving him without restraint to try to get to their destinations, and Law's anxiety of being in the middle of large crowds was not helping at _all_. If it'd been up to him, he would have bought Luffy a present for the holiday a week ago to avoid all this but the hospital had been so busy and he'd been forced into working overtime. It left him no time at all to stop at the mall before it closed.

Which was why he was in his current predicament.

Law managed to break away from the crowd and leaned heavily against the wall for support as he fought to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, willing his heart to slow down to a more calmer pace. He hadn't even been in the mall for ten minutes and already he felt like he was going to have an anxiety attack. Lovely, just lovely. He couldn't even _imagine_ what the mall would be like on, dare say, _Christmas_. He shuddered in horror at just the thought.

Once he managed to calm down quite a bit, he sidled against the wall to stay clear of being dragged back into the crowd and snuck into the first store he came across. _Blackleg Footwear_ was the name of the place, and Law had a feeling that this wasn't exactly a store where he could buy Luffy the best present ever. As he began to head for the door once more, a familiar head of blond hair caught his eye. "Sanji-ya?"

"Huh?" Sanji looked over his shoulder and smiled when his eyes landed upon Law. "Hey Law. What brings you here?"

"I'm trying to escape the crowd while looking for a present," the surgeon answered before motioning towards the store. "Is this your place…? I thought you worked at the Baratie."

"I do work there, but I also decided to open up a shoe store. The other stores around here have terrible prices and their products fall apart so fast." The blond's eyes narrowed dangerous as he said this, and Law guessed he was remembering a particularly nasty memory.

"I see," the surgeon said slowly. "Well, I really have to get going." Law glanced at his own shoes quickly, noticing that they were getting rather worn. "But I'll be back this week to check out your products." This managed to put another smile on Sanji's face.

"Great. I'll even give you a discount."

"Oh, no, really, you don't have to."

"I insist. Now, go out there and find Luffy a good present." Before Law could say anything else, Sanji turned him right round and gently pushed him toward the door. "Have fun!"

 _Yeah right_ , Law wanted to retort, but decided to bite his tongue as he sidled against the wall once more to avoid the crowd of desperate people. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

A long day it was indeed, and Law had _nothing_ to show for it except seven bruises on his ribs from people _shoving_ him with their elbows, one scraped palm from when he tripped, and cut along his jawline, though he had no idea how he received it. He had been to almost all the stores and not a single thing seemed like it would please Luffy.

He sat himself down on a bench and sighed, massaging his temples in order to quell the oncoming headache he felt. He supposed nearly having three anxiety attacks in one day would do that to someone.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you alright?" Law peeled one eye open and was met with the sight of a very large afro. He blinked once, then twice at it, before he finally looked at the person's face. The man wore circular-shaped glasses and had a large scar running down the left side of his forehead.

"I'm fine. Thank you," he added, remembering to be polite despite the fact he felt like biting someone's head off.

"Would you mind if I took a seat…?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you," the man said, sitting beside Law as he set his cane aside. "You're here to buy your beloved a present, I'm guessing?" Law simple nodded. "I see. Going by your expression, I assume you haven't had any luck."

"No luck at all," the surgeon said with a sigh. "I've checked nearly all the stores but there's nothing that Luffy-ya would really like."

"You're beloved is a male?"

Law threw a cautious look the man, tensing his muscles as he did. "Yes," he answered slowly. He didn't know this man, for all Law knew he could be a homophobic murderer. "Is there a problem with that?"

"None at all," the man replied. "I simply wanted to make sure. Luffy you said his name was?" Once again, Law merely nodded. "I see. Well then, let's see if I can help you out a little. I think I have just the thing you're looking for." The man turned and it was only then did Law noticed the man had a small bag with him. Reaching into the bag, the man pulled out an unwrapped CD with a cover Law had never seen before.

Then the man pulled out a photo of himself and signed it, and it was in that moment did Law realize he was in the presence of a musician. Yet, the man didn't look familiar to him at all. Probably either some newbie who was trying to spread his name or someone Law didn't listen to at all. Then, without warning, Law was pulled in close to the man. "Smile~" Law barely had the time to smile before a flash blinded him and he instantly reached up to rub his eyes. That was going to do _wonders_ to his still-oncoming headache.

"Come, sir! Let us have this photo developed and then you can be on your way!" Law had no choice but to follow for two reasons. One, it was all he had to go on for a present for Luffy for now, and two, there was no way in hell he was going to let a stranger walk off with a picture of him.

He could only hope this…musician wasn't a joke.

* * *

So the musician wasn't a joke, but instead he loved to _make_ jokes. Law was happy that he finally was rid of the musician, though he did wonder why the man gave him so many things for free. A free CD, free autographed photo, free photo of him and Law with a message written on it, _and_ his personal phone number. It was all too suspicious for Law, but it was all he had for now. If Luffy didn't like it, then hopefully the dinner Law planned for tonight would make up for it.

As he walked through the door of their shared house, Law gave one more sigh. He hoped this would be alright. "Oi, Luffy-ya. I'm ho–"

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, LAW! I LOVE YOU!" The surgeon was tackled by a moving red blur and kisses were showed all over his face and jaw. "Eh? What happened to your jaw? Are you okay? Why aren't you answering me? C-Can you talk? Oh NO I'LL CALL 911 HOLD ON LAW DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

"Something tells me you've had waaay too much chocolate today," Law mumbled, reaching out and stopping Luffy from calling for an ambulance. "And I'm fine. Really."

"You are? Good! Oh, I almost forgot! Stay. right. there!" Luffy pointed at him with a menacing finger and Law had no intention of lying on the floor any longer. As soon as he got to his feet, the hyperactive teen came rushing into the room once more with a small wrapped box and a homemade card.

Setting the bag in his hand aside on the table, Law reached out and opened the card. The messy handwriting could only be from Luffy, and he read the card aloud. " _Roses are red, violets are kinda blue, honey is sweet but not as sweet as you! …Okay, maybe it's a little sweeter than you, but that's not the point. Happy Valentine's Day, Law! I loooooooove you!"_

Law couldn't help but the tug at his lips and set the card aside to open the present. Luffy was practically bouncing on his toes with anticipation before the surgeon. Opening the box, Law nearly dropped it upon seeing what was inside.

Old photos of his family that had been ruined from the weather over the years were now remastered and brand new. His fingers gently traced over Lami's smiling face. He could feel tears prick at his eyes and he looked up at Luffy with confusion. He had never shown Luffy these photos, much less tell them they were ruined. "How did…?"

"I found them in the attic a few weeks ago. You mentioned your family once and how you wished you could see them again. I know a guy who fixes up old photographs and decided to take them to him. Sorry I went through your personal things, but I didn't know what else to do for you. I know you–" Luffy was cut off from continuing as Law pulled him into a tight hug, one that Luffy quickly returned.

"Thank you so much," the surgeon whispered. "I couldn't have asked for a better gift. Or a better boyfriend." Pulling back, he cupped Luffy chin and kissed him; giving a slow, sensual one that held all his gratitude and love. Luffy pulled away first with a content hum before noticing the bag Law had brought home.

"What's this?"

"Oh. That's…I couldn't really find anything for you at the mall, but… This is all I could manage. Sorry if you don't…like it." Curious, Luffy opened the bag…and nearly had a heart-attack.

"N-No way…! This can't… Are you _SERIOUS?!_ "

"I-Is something wrong? I can take it out back and burn it all if you don't like it," Law quickly said, afraid he may have just ended his relationship with Luffy over something a stranger gave him. But Luffy didn't agree with the suggestion; instead, he pulled it close to his chest like it was own child.

"DON'T YOU DARE BURN THIS. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THIS _IS?_ "

"No…?"

"This is Humming Brook! The famous musician! He's my absolute favorite! Where in the world did you get– YOU GOT TO MEET HIM?!" Law felt like he should walk out of the house while he still had his eardrums intact. "I'M SO JEALOUS OF YOU BUT SO HAPPY THIS CD HASN'T EVEN BEEN RELEASED YET AND YOU GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING THIS IS AMAZ– _IS THAT HIS PERSONAL PHONE NUMBER?!_ "

"Okay, Luffy-ya. Luffy-ya, look at me. You're going to hyperventilate. You need to breathe, okay? You need to… Okay, crying right now isn't going to help you breathe."

"I-I'M SO HAPPY. I CAN'T STOP THE TEARS. LAW, THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT E-EVER. TH-THANK YOU SO MUCH. I FEEL REAL DIZZY."

"That's probably because you're not _breathing_."

"I LOVE YOU LAW."

Law was caught off guard for a moment. Neither of them had said those three words yet. He guessed there was no better day than Valentine's Day to say them, right?

"And I love y– O-Oi! Don't faint on me! We have a dinner reservation tonight at Meriejois!"

"Y-YOU GOT US RESERVATIONS THERE?"

"Yes, I did, and we won't make it if you start fainting so for the love of Meat _breathe!_ "

"I'M BREATHING, I'M BREATHING."

"Why did I have to ask such an idiot to be my boyfriend…"

"Because you love me."

"I do, and because of that I often question my sanity."

The two lovebirds made it to their dinner reservations that night, and had a wonderful time. They talked, laughed, made fun of the waiters, nearly killed the owner and were forever banned format he restaurant. And after that, they took a long walk on the beach under the starry night hand-in-hand.

It was by far the best Valentine's Day either of them had ever had.

* * *

 _Canon Valentine's Day  
_ _Warnings: slight ooc._

* * *

"Toraoooo!" The familiar call had the Surgeon of Death turning in his spot, his golden eyes stopping on the approaching hyperactive teen. Every step Luffy took had the surgeon feeling more and more apprehensive, an emotion he didn't get very often. Yet, somehow, Luffy managed to drag it out of him without even meaning to.

He tried to quell the rising emotion, taking in a deep breath and holding it. Then, slowly, he released it. His hand subconsciously gripped the bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back in his hand tightly as Luffy began to slow to a halt, stopping right before the Heart captain. "Yes, Mugiwara-ya?" He looked over the panting teen and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how dirty Luffy actually was. It appeared to him as if the teen had gone to roll in some dirt. In which case, that wouldn't have surprised Law at all. Luffy was weird—rolling in dirt for no reason would be one of the more _mild_ spontaneous things the teen did.

Once the Straw Hat captain got his breath back, he straightened his back and practically _beamed_ at the surgeon; his grin bigger and far more sincere than it usually was. "Happy Valentine's Day, Torao!"

And that was when Luffy pulled out the roses hidden behind his back.

All _fifty_ of them.

Law nearly dropped the flowers he held as he took in the bouquet in the Straw Hat's hand. He quickly realized that not only were there roses, but Amaryllises as well. They were the most healthiest and colorful flowers the surgeon had ever laid his eyes on. "What…?" He hadn't expected Luffy to give him a Valentine's Day present, especially something that basically stated _I love you, be mine!_ He searched Luffy's eyes for any deception at all, yet all he could see was open honesty and sincerity. "Why…" He had to ask. He just…he just _had_ to. "Why did you buy fifty roses?" Law asked, his voice nearly deadpan.

"Shishishi, the guy at the market said fifty roses meant _my love for you is eternal!_ " Law really was at a lost for words because, really, he would have been happy with just a single rose or even a _paper_ flower. He couldn't even begin to imagine how expensive so many roses could have cost– "Oh, and I didn't buy them. I dug 'em up from some rich guy's yard.

Why did Law even bother to think Luffy would _pay_ for flowers.

And that was when Law realized that there were still thorns on the roses, as that there were tiny droplets of blood running down Luffy's hand. He gave a tch as he reached out to take the flowers and inspect the teen's hand when Luffy quietly gasped. "Are those flowers for me?"

Law blinked at the question before realizing he brought out the flowers he bought into Luffy's view. "Yeah, they are." Luffy couldn't help but instantly grab them, bringing them to his face so he could smell and inspect them. It was a bouquet of a variety of flowers: Calla lilies, white chrysanthemums, daisies, jonquils, and even a Christmas rose. It…was so beautiful.

"Wow, thanks, Torao! I love them!" He gave a quiet, happy laugh and got on his tiptoes; placing a light kiss on Law's cheek. "So, will you be my Valentine?"

Law wanted to say something witty, he really did. Wanted to use his sarcasm to show how relieved he was that his feelings were returned and what he was feeling wasn't one-sided. But he couldn't. A small smile pulled at his lips and he lowered his head in hopes the bill of his hat would hide the faint blush that tinged his cheeks. "Yeah," he answered. He quickly grabbed Luffy's wrist and pulled the teen toward the Thousand Sunny. "Come on, I have to treat your wounds."

"Shishishi, are you blush–"

"Hey, there he is!" The sudden yell had the two pirates turning around to see what the commotion was. It was a middle-aged man that had a curled mustache and a top hat. Several island officials were standing behind him. "That's the kid that tore of up my prize-winning garden!"

Well that definitely explained why they were some of the most beautiful flowers Law had ever seen.

The two pirate captains raced for the Thousand Sunny, one laughing in joy and the other mumbling darkly under their breath. "Can't we go anywhere without you causing trouble?"

"Yeah, but if that happened, it probably wouldn't be as fun!"

And as much as Law hated to admit it, that was most likely true. "What a pain."

"You know you love me," Luffy laughed.

"Yeah. I guess I do." He gave Luffy's wrist a light squeeze. "Thank you for the flowers...Valentine-ya."

* * *

 _A/N: These turned out waaay longer than I originally wanted them to be. Sorry. *the owner of the Meriejois restaurant was, obviously, Doffy. ;D And they really did almost accidentally kill him. How, it's completely up to you guys. **Luffy yelled 'I love you' as he tackled Law, but Law didn't hear him because, as stated, he was tackled to the ground. Question: Why do I love torturing Law so? Here's a list of the things the flowers used represent:_

 _Amaryllis: splendid beauty, worth beyond beauty  
_ _Calla Lily: magnificence, beauty, purity, innocence  
_ _White Chrysanthemum: truth, loyal love  
_ _Daisy: innocence, loyal love, I'll never tell, purity  
_ _Jonquil: love me, affection returned, desire, sympathy, desire for affection returned  
_ _Christmas rose: relieve my anxiety_

 _Also, I have another question. Why do I love writing Luffy digging up flowers for Law and getting all dirty in the process?_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	18. 18: Formal Wear

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Bless you guys for the kind words you gave for the Historical AU. Bless you._

* * *

 _18: In Formal Wear  
_ _Warnings: ooc?_

* * *

Luffy gave a frustrated huff as he childishly stomped his foot on the wooden floor of the Thousand Sunny, pushing his lower lip out in an unintentional pout. Why was this so hard to get down? Whatever, it wasn't his fault no one taught him how to do it. Turning on his heels, he exited the men's quarters and headed for the room they built for when Law visited them.

Giving two knocks on the door, he waited with a mild glare in his eyes. He didn't have to wait long until the door opened, and there stood Trafalgar Law; looking as perfect as always with his suit straight and his tie tied flawlessly. Luffy only glared harder at the tie in an immature manner. Law, upon seeing the state of his boyfriend, could only raise his eyes in mild surprise. He expected Luffy to have a hard time putting on such a formal suit, but really, he thought the teen would have done a better job.

Luffy's suit was wrinkled everywhere, and the cursed thing called a tie looked like it'd been strangled multiple times in the last half hour. The surgeon merely chuckled and pulled Luffy into the room, closing the door behind him as he stationed the teen in the middle of the room. He then set to work fixing the various wrinkles and imperfections of the suit. "Having some trouble, Luffy-ya?" A playful spark entered Law's eyes, something Luffy didn't see very often in his boyfriend's eyes. It melted some of the anger and irritation that was bubbling in his mind due to the difficulties he had with his tie earlier, and small smile slipped onto his features.

"Ace and I didn't exactly have formal clothes growing up," he said. "And the only time I wore a suit, Zoro and Sanji had to help me with it." He gave a light pout. "But it seems like you're perfect at it." He couldn't spy a single wrinkle or speck on Law's suit.

"I grew up in a rich country, and the schools required us to wear uniforms that included a tie," Law answered, a small smile of his own slipping onto his lips as he straightened Luffy's collar and, finally, moved to the tie. "Not only that, but there were a few occasions where Doflamingo had everyone dress formally for business meetings. If not for those reasons, I wouldn't be this good at it. There." He took a step back to view his work and gave an approving nod.

Luffy looked down at himself and gave an uncomfortable shrug. He preferred loose fitting clothes, but he supposed he could deal with formal wear for one night. He looked back up at Law, uncertainty flashing through his eyes. He really wasn't used to going to such places in such clothing, and he almost felt like he was becoming someone else. It wasn't _him_.

Law seemed to read his mind and reached his hand out which Luffy took without hesitation, and the surgeon brought it to his lips; placing a soft kiss on the teen's knuckles. "You look beautiful, Luffy-ya," Law said, his eyes flickering up to meet Luffy's. He leaned forward and kissed the captain's cheek and whispered in his ear, "Just be yourself tonight. It doesn't matter what clothes you wear, it doesn't define who you are. I will love you, no matter what."

Luffy felt a little reassured and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, squeezing Law's hand quickly as he gave a bright smile. The surgeon opened the door and laced his fingers with Luffy's. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Luffy breathed, staring deeply into Law's beautifully golden eyes. "I am."

"Shall we, then?"

And together, they exited the empty room and stepped out into the night.

* * *

 _A/N: Maybe they were going to see a play or something…? Maybe going to a fancy restaurant for a special dinner? I don't know. XD And fffff– I wanted to add Law having vitiligo and Luffy would comfort him about it, making it where they both comforted each other about their own insecurities, but decided against it last moment. Boo._

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	19. 19: Spooning

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: alkfja; Again, thank you all for taking the time to review. I always feel so insecure about my writings. XD Ah, we are slowly approaching the end…!_

* * *

 _19: Spooning  
_ _Warnings: none._

* * *

Law didn't like physical contact very much, he tended to shy away from such things. After the events of Frevance, the mere thought of being touched angered him, and a feeling of unnecessary disgust filled him. He'd curl his lip at the sight of parents holding their children or adults showing acts of love in public. But then Corazon stole him away from his hatred, and he slowly opened up to touch more. He didn't mind being picked up normally – he still got irritated when the tall man grabbed him by his shirt – and even occasional and brief moments of holding hands began to feel normal. Touch made him…feel happy again.

Then, just like everyone in his life, Corazon disappeared forever.

He was left all alone once more.

And the thought of touch had him feeling uncomfortable.

Years passed, and he barely had any physical contact with anyone. Everyone on his crew knew better than to reach for their captain and tap him on the shoulder, and even playful shoving was off limits to the Heart captain. The only time he ever touched anyone was to perform surgery, check for injuries, or lay back against Bepo. Though, almost every crew mate agreed that the only reason Law didn't feel uncomfortable touching Bepo was because the navigator was a polar bear, an animal.

So yes, Law wasn't used to physical contact anymore. So when Luffy collapsed onto the surgeon's bed with an exhausted yawn, Law felt a little…uneasy. He pondered about whether or not he should ask the Straw Hat captain to leave and sleep in his own bed with the teen spoke up. "Can't sleep," he mumbled. "Nightmares." Ah. That explained why he showed up at two in the morning. Luffy lazily rolled onto his side and peeked over at Law with bleary eyes. "Spoon…?"

Law furrowed his brows at the single word. "Spoon…?" If Luffy was looking for a utensil, he obviously came to the wrong room. The kitchen had spoons, not bedrooms.

"I'll show you." Luffy then wiggled his way across the bed until his back was flush against Law's chest. He could feel the surgeon's breath stop and he reached over, grabbing Law's arm to pull it over his waist. "It's called spooning. See how we fit together like spoons?" He gave a content hum as he held Law's arm closer. "It feels nice," Luffy said. "Being able to be this close with someone. Don't you agree?"

There was a moment of silence, and Law really thought about the question. It was nice. This physical contact felt…comfortable. He wondered why. Maybe it was because he truly cared for Luffy in a special way. Whatever the reason, Law decided he liked it. He pulled Luffy closer to his chest and buried his nose in the teen's hair. "I agree," he finally answered, closing his eyes. He felt sleep tug at his mind, and he wondered why felt so tired all of sudden when, not ten minutes ago, his insomnia was keeping him wide awake.

It was the warmth, he decided, that lulled him to sleep, and the sound of heartbeat that made him feel calm through the night.

"We should spoon more often," was the last thing he said before he slipped into the world of dreams. Luffy softly smiled at the surgeon's words before he too fell asleep.

It was the best night of sleep Law had had in the past sixteen years.

* * *

 _A/N: *puts on sunglasses* that's all I could think of for this prompt. Sayonara for now~_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	20. 20: One Sided or Unrequited Love

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Twenty chapters and you guys are still here! :'D Anyway, it's time for… *cue drumroll* …One Sided/Unrequited Love! Oh, I'm gonna have a blasty blast with this one. Sorry Lawsy~ But it's for your own good! …Okay, maybe it's not, but that's beside the point._

* * *

 _20: One Sided/Unrequited Love  
_ _Warnings: ooc?_

* * *

Law never believed he would fall in love. And yet, here he was. From the corner of the deck, the Surgeon of Death watched as the Straw Hat captain ran around the deck with an uncontainable amount of energy; his smile just as bright as always, lighting up the entire ship and causing everyone else to smile in return. Even Law had a hard time stopping himself from returning the gesture, but he held it down, kept the scowl up instead.

He didn't understand why he was there, torturing himself further by staring at the one thing he would never have. He should be on his ship, with his crew planning out the next plans of this alliance. Yet…he couldn't leave. He was drawn to the teen, pulled in by the male's carefree personality.

And he hated that.

He couldn't find the strength to tear himself away, couldn't find the courage to say goodbye to that smile forever. He's _weak_ , and he's disgusted by that fact. Of all the people in the world, his heart fell to its knees for the one person Law knew he could never have. Luffy was aromatic—he had no desire to start romantic relationships with anyone. The teen was solely focused on his adventures and his friends, the only type of love he held in his heart was love for his friends and family.

Law cursed himself, cursed himself over and over again for falling for Luffy, cursed himself for not walking away while he could. His heart longed for the teen's love, something it would never be granted, and he longed to hold the captain in his arms forever. Again, something that would never come true. An unrequited love.

Zoro took a seat next to the surgeon, breaking the man out of his thoughts. He took his normal napping stance, sitting cross-legged with his hands connected behind his head, and let out a large yawn; his eyes also following Luffy's every move. Things remained quiet between the two for a moment before the green-haired swordsman finally spoke.

"Will you be okay?" Law's eyes snapped to the other swordsman and narrowed in the slightest. He should have known Zoro would figure him out, the man was quite perceptive. As was Robin. His eyes settled back on Luffy as he gave a small sigh.

"I will." A quick mirthless and broken chuckle left him as he gripped his nodachi tightly. "I always am."

He watched Luffy, took in every movement, every expression, every smile. Because he knew, after the alliance ended, they would still be friends, but also enemies; both searching for the famed treasure One Piece and hoping to become the Pirate King. So he watched while he still could with a throbbing heart and a longing eye.

The captain of the Heart Pirates falling into a one-sided love...

How ironic.

* * *

 _A/N: Not the best, mah bad. All I could think of while writing this is the song Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica because, seriously, listen to it. It totally reminds me of Law and Luffy. But then again, so does the song Follow Me by Uncle Kracker…_

 _ANYWAYS. Sorry it's been a while since I updated anything. But life has been really busy and stressful for me, and it may be a while again before I update anything. I apologize, but with me turning 21 next month, I gotta start getting my life together. I'll try to update when I can though. DX_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	21. 21: Another Gender (Cis-Trans-NB etc)

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Well guys, I was gonna go with Trans on this, but then I didn't want to offend anyone who is Trans in case I got something wrong so I went with the simple answer: IVA-CHAN. XD_

* * *

 _21: Another Gender (Cis/Trans/NB etc)  
_ _Warnings: ooc, slight AU_

* * *

Law stared at the mirror with a mixture of annoyance and resignation. He didn't _know_ the people in the reflection, they were strangers, people he never met. Instead of two men, two women stood in their place; lean, thin, with curvaceous bodies. Law almost felt as if he wanted to cry.

Luffy, however, seemed to be enjoying himself _immensely_. "Law, look how different we look! Shishishi, my voice sounds a little bit higher. My eyes kinda look like Nami's, too!" The teen struck a pose, putting one hand on his- er, _her_ hip and curling the other into a determined fist. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'll be the Queen of the Pirates! Shishishi, this is hilarious! Don't you think, Law?"

"I'm ecstatic," the surgeon bit out bitterly, curling her lip at the tone of her voice. It was so… _feminine_. She looked over herself, noticing how her breasts now obstructed the view of her tattoo. Her goatee was gone, as were her sideburns. She wasn't amused by the gender swap at all, and gave a pleading look to the Revolutionary who stood off to the side watch with amusement. Her look, however, was completely ignored, much to her disappointment.

Sanji, for the most part, was fighting with himself to the point where he looked as if he was about to explode. Law and Luffy were _men_ , but right now…they were cute and sexy women who's clothing were quite _open_. Law's coat gave him a little more coverage, but Luffy on the other hand, his vest was just barely concealing his nipples. And honestly, Sanji felt like he would die because the war going on inside his head was just too much.

Zoro looked slightly amused at Law's miffed attitude, and the surgeon wanted to cut that smirk right off the swordsman's face. Robin, along with Nami, stood on the side chatting to themselves about what the two captains would do if they'd been born as women. Usopp looked like he wanted to burst into laughter, but one glare from Law had him fleeing the room. Chopper seemed the most curious out of everyone, asking the two if they felt any different. Brook, too, seemed to be having some sort of mental debate with himself. Franky didn't seem to really care about the whole situation as he seemed to be thinking of another possible invention.

Law gave a huff and crossed her arms. "I'd like to be changed back… _please,"_ she bit out the last word, and Iva-Chan finally seemed to realize that the surgeon wasn't having any fun at all with his new transformation. After several more minutes of Luffy enjoying herself and Law threatening to kill everyone in sight, they were finally swapped back to their original genders.

"Shishishi, wasn't that kinda cool, Torao!?"

Law curled his lip in a snarl as he headed for the other room. "Why did I ever enter in an alliance with this idiot," he asked himself.

"Because you looooove me."

"I'm starting to see that's where I made my first mistake…"

* * *

 _A/N: I have a feeling Law wouldn't really enjoy the experience of being turned into a female. (And truthfully, I had no idea what to write or how to end iiit.) (Ps, I might update again today.) AND HAVE YOU GUYS READ THE LATEST CHAPTER? IF YOU DIDN'T SKIP THE REST OF THIS._

 _LAW JUST BASICALLY ADMITTED HE WAS GOING ON A SUICIDE MISSION TO DEFEAT DOFLAMINGO. WE FANS ALWAYS KNEW THAT BUT FOR ODA TO ACTUALLY HAVE HIM ADMIT IT IS A;LKJVA;IWWLEKJ_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	22. 22: Proposing

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Sooo. Yeah. This is ten hours late. My bad~_

* * *

 _22: Proposing  
_ _Warnings: ooc, slight AU._

* * *

Law knew something was up the moment Luffy said he wanted to have dinner with Law alone on the Thousand Sunny. They've eaten separately from the crew before, yes, but to eat alone on the ship meant everyone else was staying in town. They would literally be _alone_. And that was what had Law feeling suspicious.

Luffy never sent his crew away for any reason. He did _everything_ together with them, no matter how weird or indecent it seemed. The next thing that made the warning bells go off in Law's mind was the fact that when Luffy showed up for dinner – which was happily provided by the best chef in the world, Sanji – he was dressed in a suit. Law himself was wearing a snug black, long-sleeved shirt with his usual pants, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend's outfit. Something was _definitely_ up.

Luffy took a seat, smiling brightly as usual, and both began to eat. Spaghetti and meatballs with a side of rice balls and salad was their feast, and Law would never get used to how delicious Sanji's cooking was.

The two pirate captains chatted through their dinner to help pass the time. As Law grabbed a rice ball to eat, Luffy grabbed his free hand with an excited smile. It made the surgeon hesitate biting into the item of food. Luffy had a mischievous side, after all, and he felt the night could possibly be ruined if the little monkey had managed to slip some pickled plum, or, dare he say, _bread_ into his rice ball.

But after an encouraging look from his boyfriend, Law shook off his paranoia and bit into the food…where his teeth came across something extremely hard. He instantly froze as his ached but for a moment when he pulled away to see what it was. Something shiny peaked through the white rice and grabbed it, pulling it out to examine it.

Well hot damn.

It was a ring.

He raised his eyebrows high at the item, inspecting the item up close. It had a gold band with what looked like a tiny ruby and sapphire embedded in it. When he looked up to look at Luffy for an explanation, he found the Straw Hat captain on one knee, still holding Law's hand, with a warm smile planted on his face.

"Trafg… Trag…" Luff gave a quick huff as he muttered something to himself before looking back at the surgeon. "Tra-fal-gar D. Water Law, will you marry me?" A shocked expression came over the surgeon's face, and he honestly didn't know what he was more surprised about.

The fact that Luffy was actually _proposing_ to him…

or the fact that Luffy actually said his name _correctly_.

* * *

 _A/N: *whispers* I think it was the latter. Haha, but no, I hope it was okay. I wasn't about to do the 'ring-in-the-meatball' thing, but went with the rice ball instead._

 _Oh, and just so you guys know, Law said yes. But on one condition. If they were to get married, no one would wear a bride's dress. To which Luffy merrily laughed._

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	23. 23: Pregnancy or Adoption

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: So this one sorta mentions the little incident from chapter 21 (another gender)._

* * *

 _23: Pregnancy/Adoption  
_ _Warnings: swearing, slight AU. Luffy is Pirate King and Law is an Emperor. Luffy's age: 22, Law's: 29._

* * *

"I think we should have kids." It came out of nowhere; Law had been reading on the deck while Luffy sat next to him with his hands behind his head watching the clouds. The surgeon completely lost his focus on the book in his lap and he threw the Straw Hat captain a confused look because, honestly, there was no way he heard that correctly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, kids would be nice to have, right?" Truthfully, Law never really thought about having kids. Babysitting Luffy was more than enough work for him already…

"You do realize that I don't live with you, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And that you are the Pirate King?"

"So?"

Law gave a sigh as he closed his book. "I won't always be on this ship, meaning I won't be able to take care of them very often. Which means your crew will be the ones looking after them. Watching over one _child–_ " Law threw a look at Luffy, "–is hard enough, to add one or two more could be a nightmare for them. Also, if the Marines find out you have kids, when they grow up…it'll be like what happened to Ace-ya all over again."

"My crew can handle a kid or two. Zoro's actually pretty good with kids, as is Sanji, Robin and Nami. So they'll be okay. And as for what happened to Ace, I won't let that happen to them. I'll make sure they're strong by the time they leave us."

"You are so hard to reason with," Law said, pinching the bridge of his nose in mild frustration. "How are we even supposed to _get_ the kids?"

Luffy tilted his head and cupped his chin as he thought hard about it. He let out a long hum, and the surgeon patiently waited until the male had an answer. The Pirate King turned to the surgeon with a smile. "Iva-Chan can turn one of us into a woman so we can have kids!"

A horrified look passed through the Emperor's eyes momentarily before a burning fire replaced it. "Fuck no, not again, not _ever_ again. We're adopting." Luffy was about to laugh when the surgeon's words suddenly stopped him.

"Wait, adopting? So we're actually gonna do it?"

Law gave a long sigh. "Might as well, you'll probably bring it up later anyway. Why delay the torture." Luffy slammed into the surgeon, tackling him off his seat and onto the grassy deck in a fierce hug.

"Thank you, Torao! Oh this is gonna be _awesome!_ What should we get? A boy? A girl? Maybe a boy _and_ a girl? Yeah! And what'll their names be? Hm… Oh! Meat and Candy!"

"We are _not_ naming our kids after food."

"Then how about… Ace and Lami?"

An uncomfortable expression came over Law's face at the mentioning of his deceased sister. Even though years had passed, her death was still a very touchy subject, and he tried not to bring her up as it brought back old memories that only made his heart throb. "I…don't think that'd be appropriate." Luffy went to suggest more names, but Law quickly interrupted him. "We still have to talk with our crews about this, anyway. And we have to make sure we're actually _ready_ to have kids. Children are always a fun idea to have, but it takes a lot of attention and work to keep them safe. So we still have a lot of time to come up with names."

Luffy smiled and rested his chin on Law's chest. "Alright. Thanks for agreeing to it, though." The Pirate King rolled off the Emperor and both laid spread-eagle on the deck to watch the clouds float by. "We're gonna be _awesome_ parents."

* * *

 _Later…_

"Daddy! Papa Luffy won't stop!"

"Momma Law, make Daddy Lu stop!"

The surgeon found both children clinging frighteningly to his legs in a desperate attempt to put a barrier between themselves and their hyperactive father, who had managed to get his hands on a rather disturbing amount of candy. The Pirate King was on a sugar rush, his pupils dilated, and was causing more trouble than their two kids ever had.

He also had a tendency to get a little more… _rough_ when he was hyper.

Law gave a sigh as his shoulders slumped.

When he became a father, he honestly didn't think the one who would give him the most trouble would be his husband.

"Daddy? Is everything okay?" his little girl asked.

"Momma Law, are you alright?" his little boy asked next.

"Everything's fine," he said, managing a small smile. But then Luffy barreled into the room with a crazed grin on his face.

"DOG PILE!"

"LUFFY-YA, NO– ROO–!"

 _CRAAAASH!_

Luffy laughed hysterically as the dust began to settle. Law felt something digging into the middle of his back and he couldn't hold back the small groan that left him. He had managed to transport his two children out of the room in the knick of time and he was more than grateful for that. "Hey, Torao! Come on, let's go swimming!"

Law let loose another groan, only this one wasn't caused by any pain.

Today would be a long day.

* * *

 _A/N: I think it's kinda cute when people name their children after deceased loved ones, but I didn't think would be that comfortable with that. And yes, I think Luffy would be a horrible parent (he means well, he really does, but those darn children can be so slippery when holding) but would excellent at cheering them up and having fun with them. While Law would be good at listening to his children's problems and the more subtle things._

 _and yes, Law tried to yell Room and I decided to sneak my nickname in there. Sue me. :D_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	24. 24: Fantasy & Magic

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Sooo I didn't realize this had over 90 reviews already. I honestly thought it was, like 60 at the very most. So you know what this means, right? … OOOOH MY GOODNESS THANK YOOOUUUU. THANK YOU FOR READING. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY STICKING AROUND THIS FAR. :'D_

* * *

 _24: Fantasy  
_ _Warnings: lot of ooc, AU._

* * *

"You have beautiful eyes."

Okay, so on a list of things to say to a dragon before it eats you, that _probably_ wasn't at the top. But Luffy just couldn't help himself, he was an honest person, and he honestly believed the dragon had beautiful eyes. They were gold; more gold than the rich coins in its den, more gold than a freshly made omelet, and more gold than the sun itself. For his light sight ever, he wasn't disappointed with that. They were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

But another fascinating thing was that the dragon wasn't eating him. Nor was it crushing him or burning him. It was simply _staring_ at him, with what looked like a surprised expression. "Did you honestly just say that?" Luffy blinked at the deep voice that held a slight growl to it. Dragons could _talk?_

"Uh…yeah. I did. But it's true, you know. You have beautiful eyes." The knight, held firmly in the dragons claw, stared at the creature without an ounce of deception in his body. The dragon seemed to realize he was incapable of lying because the creature set the knight down and took two steps back. Luffy, completely forgetting his sword that was lying off to the side, stared up at the massive dragon. It truly was magnificent. But Luffy had a question for this creature. One that he couldn't contain any longer.

"Can you poop?"

Out of all the questions the dragon had asked, this one…this one had to be the most ridiculous. It deadpanned because, really? How old was this knight, five? "I'm not going to answer that," it said, and it found slight amusement at how the knight actually seemed to _pout_ at that. This human was different. This human was…good, honest, not like so many others that had come to slay him with the intentions of becoming a hero and taking all the gold for their self.

He also smelt no danger on this human.

Well, yes, all humans were dangerous, just as all dragons were deadly, but this one seemed safer. So the dragon took one more step back and began his metamorphosis.

Luffy watched with wide eyes as the dragon began to shrink and take on human qualities. Claws turned into hands, wings disappeared into shoulders and scales began tanned skin. He gave a quiet _woah_ before realization dawned on him. He threw his helmet off and pointed at the human standing before him. "Hey! I know you! I see and talk to you at the market every weekend!"

"Wait, _you're_ that annoying kid?"

"I am not annoying! And why didn't you tell me you were a dragon!?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a knight?!"

"Because I'm not! The king sent me to chase after a dragon after I was caught steeling food from the royal warehouse!"

"So this was your form of execution?" Law blinked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Luffy shrugged nonchalantly.

"The king sounds like a dick."

"He kinda is. Everyone hates him because he keeps raising taxes. …You should kill him, if you're bored, ya know."

"Ah. …Should I?"

"Everyone will worship you if you did. Meaning free food."

"Then I guess it's time to dethrone a king."

The dragon and the knight began to walk out the cave, one picking his nose while the other stood proud. At the end of the day, the kingdom had lost a king, but had gained a new that they hoped would do a lot better. A dragon was praised and became the official guard of the kingdom while a commoner was instantly knighted for his courageous deeds.

The two heros sat on the border of of the kingdom with their bellies fully and their cups empty. The silence was comforting, but in the end broken by one little question.

"You never did tell me if you can poop."

* * *

 _24: Magic  
_ _Warnings: swearing, ooc, AU._

* * *

The two sorcerers sat in the quiet; one sitting in the corner in a comfy chair reading, the other sighing as he fiddled with his hands out of boredom. "Toraoooo…" The addressed male said nothing as he continued to focus on his book, and Luffy couldn't help the pout that left him. "Hey, is it true Kidd dared you to go a day without using magic?"

"Yes, it is," Law finally answered.

"Huh. Really? A whole day?" Law gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Luffy-ya, twenty-four hours. Are you going somewhere with this?"

"No." Waiting a moment more, the older sorcerer finally went back to reading. "Huh." A sly smirk pulled at Luffy's lips and, muttering very quietly under his breath, he cast a spell as he stared across the room at his friend. Law's head suddenly snapped up, causing his glasses to fall off, and his eyes widened as he froze in place. Luffy tried his absolute hardest to keep his laughter in, but each passing second it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so.

"You did not just…"

"Oh, I did," he got out, biting his bottom lip.

"…You son of a bitch. Change it back."

Luffy feigned confusion, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. "Oh, dear me. It looks like I've forgotten how to reverse the spell…~" He could not longer hold back the mischievous smirk, and it pulled his lips back menacingly. Law narrowed his eyes dangerously at his partner.

"I swear to god, Luffy-ya, change it back now or I will make your life a living _hell_."

"What's that?" Luffy asked, cupping his ear. "I can't hear you!"

"Change my fucking tongue back to normal right now, you little piece of shi–"

"Law! Why, it seems that I can't quite understand you! Wait… Is that… Has your tongue turned to bread?!" Luffy feigned a surprised gasp. "Good heavens! That's terrible! We all know how much you simply _despise_ bread, despite how delicious it is!"

"I am going to strangle you in your sleep tonight, I swear on my–"

"Oh dear, look at the time! I simply _must_ be going! Toodle-oo, Torao! I'll see you tomorrow~"

"If you don't turn my tongue back to normal right now, I'll turn every piece of meat you see into vegetables for the next month." The threat, spoke in a dark tone, stopped Luffy in the doorway. A thin layer of sweat began to cover his skin as he thought over the threat. He knew Law would go through with it, but keep Law's tongue as bread for the rest of the day was quite tempting…

He just wouldn't chance it. He loved his meat.

With a few extra words, Law's tongue went from a baguette back to muscly flesh. Law stood, snapping his book shut loudly, as he made his way over to Luffy. He set his hand down _hard_ on his friend's shoulder, giving a painfully tight squeeze. "You and I need to have a _talk_ ," he growled out.

Luffy gulped.

Well, the prank had been fun for a while at least.

* * *

 _A/N: Luffy is such a little shit. XD I was originally, for the fantasy, going to make a mermaid story, but then it started getting longer and took on a life of its own. XD Hope these were okay instead!_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	25. 25: In Battle

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Only five more to go after this! Huh. Who knows, maybe I'll do another LawLu prompt thing after this. I need something small to work on when I have the chance, otherwise I'll go a little more crazy. So anyone know any collection of prompts?_

* * *

 _25: In Battle  
_ _Warnings: ooc, slight AU._

* * *

Luffy liked it when him and Torao fought a battle together. It felt…natural. He never thought he'd find someone he fought alongside so easily with after Ace died, but there was Law; watching his back and moving with such grace it almost seemed like he was dancing. It was nice, at times it reminded Luffy of his younger days. Fighting with someone had never felt so right before, and he never wanted the feeling to disappear.

Law would always scold him, saying he was reckless when he fought, but so many times Luffy wanted to scold Law for being an idiot. Because the surgeon had a bad habit of taking the brunt of a dangerous attack if it was aimed at Luffy. It often left the Heart captain in far worse condition than Luffy at the end of a battle, yet the straw-hatted captain could never find the strength to scold the man. Because Law would always look so…relieved after the battle, despite how badly injured he'd be.

Luffy could never scold him because, if given the chance, he'd do the exact same thing. He'd protect Torao as best he could in the midst of a battle.

Because both captains never wanted to experience the feeling of losing someone precious to them again.

So he'd simply shake his head as Law would give a relieved smirk and begin to heal himself up as best he could. They would have a party after resting and, at night, they'd sit side by side, leaning against each other, as they held hands and watched the twinkling stars decorate the dark sky above.

In the end, after all was said and done, they would fall asleep together, to their hearts' quiet lullabies.

* * *

 _A/N: Shhhh. I know the ending was sorta eh-ish. But I couldn't think of anything else. I was also going to do a whole battle scene with Law taking one of the attacks, but since I suck at writing battle scenes, I went with this. So yeah… *floats away on the wind like a leaf*_

 _*blows by back really quickly* Oh, and I guess since this has almost hit 100 reviews, whoever is the 100th reviewer, I'll do a small prompt for them that will be published separately. A prompt now, okay? Okay. Moving on. *blows away again in the wind like a leaf*_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _»roo the psycho«_


	26. 26: Royalty AU

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: I am seriously contemplating writing a one-shot where a 10 year old Law tries to kill a 3 year old Luffy. Damn it. *shakes fist at brain* Why would you do this to me?! WHYYY?!_

 _Oh and we've reached 100 reviews. *sobs* Thank you~! Hugs for you! Hugs for you all! Law, hurry up and give them all hugs!  
Law: Oi!_

* * *

 _26: Royalty AU  
_ _Warnings AU (nooo, you don't say), ooc._

* * *

"Nope, nope, and nope," Ace said as he continued to walk down the large hall, his grandfather following close on his heels. "I don't care what you have to say right now, alright? I have to meet with my fiance in an hour for dinner and I still have to take a shower." He could hear Garp begin to open his mouth and stopped, turning gracefully on the balls of his feet to face the man. "Look. I'm going to be King soon, unfortunately," he breathed under his breath, an irritated look appearing for less than a second before disappearing, "–and Luffy knows that once I'm king, he's going to go through the same training I went through to prep him for taking over the throne incase I die. That's a lot to suddenly throw at him, and him running away from the castle is _nothing_ new. We did it nearly every night when we were kids," Ace threw in off-hand, missing the shocked and irritated look of his grandfather. He quickly waved it away though before continuing.

"What I'm saying is that you don't have to worry. Besides, he'll be back for dinner," Ace smirked. "He always is. Now, anything else? For I have wash myself of all this mud." Garp sighed and motioned for Ace to continue on. Really, how would the kingdom react if they ever found out their soon-to-be King still wallowed in mud with his brother instead of doing their studies?

Not only that, but Luffy was already an adult and not once had a single relationship or sexual interest. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

What was he going to do with his grandkids?

* * *

Law rounded the corner and pressed himself against the wall as much as he could, watching as the guards ran by without noticing him at all. Releasing a smirk, he darted across the way when the coast was clear and ducked into a dark alley. He flew through the darkness with feathered steps, not breaking the silence as he entered the light of a new street. If he was lucky, he could leave the kingdom before the guards even knew he was–

Something hard ran straight into him, tackling to the ground where he tumbled for several moments. The breath was knocked from his lungs, and he coughed several times when he finally came to a stop. Oh, that had felt just _great_. _Just_ what needed. Releasing a groan, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and knees; shaking his head to stop his entire world from spinning. With a dark glare and a sneer, he looked for whoever it was that had hit him.

He didn't expect to see a thin male, just slightly thinner than himself, dressed in shorts and a red shirt. A scarf, one that must have been knocked off when they collided, laid off to the side. It was a light lavender in color and was made of a thin material, any thicker and it would have made the wearer sweat even more in the humid climate.

Large brown eyes fluttered open as their owner pushed himself onto his knees, shaking and grabbing his head with a soft moan. A cut ran across the bridge of nose, causing a tiny droplet of blood to run down the curve. "Ow," he murmured. Then, suddenly, his eyes flashed open, and he reached over for the scarf. He quickly wrapped it around his head, leaving only his eyes visible to the outside world.

It was at that moment did he finally look over at Law. "Oh! Hey, are you alright?" He got to feet and made his way over to the man, grabbing his elbow and slowly helping him up. Law muttered a thanks as he brushed the dirt from himself and leveled a look at the male before him. A large and wide grin met his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you come out of that alley. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Though the right side of Law's ribs hurt, he knew nothing was broken and so deemed himself fine. Other than that, all he had was a small scrape on his left palm. "I'm fine," he answered. "You're bleeding, however."

"It's fine, it's just a small cut," the male laughed, wiping the blood away with his left thumb. "Anyway, I haven't seen you around here. What's your name?"

"Law. And yourself?"

"Luf– L-Lu! It's Lu," Lu answered, holding his hand. Law raised his eyebrow at the sudden stutter, but quickly shook it off and shook the male's hand. "Nice to meet ya!" Lu made a motion as if to grab something on the back of his neck, but all he was met with was air. A horrified look came over his face, and he quickly turned on his heels; searching the area of something with a hint of panic in his actions. "Oh no, where is it?!"

"What are you looking–?"

"My hat! I-I gotta find it!" He ran over to the side, lifting up a rock no bigger than his palm in what Law guessed was a move of desperation. "It's my treasure, I _can't_ lose it!"

Upon hearing the male's statement – _treasure, he treasures this_ _hat_ _with his life_ – Law was quick to start helping Lu search for it. Law himself usually felt uncomfortable with people, he wasn't very good around them unless it was with his adopted father. People were stingy, greedy, only looking after themselves in these hard times. But there were a few selective people who understood the terms _love, hope, kindness._

And it was usually those people who _treasured_ things.

Many treasured friends, family. Then, there were those, like this teen, who treasured precious items. They were usually things that were given to them by people they loved, people who were no longer around to treasure anymore. Law was one of those people; he treasured the things left by his original family. He'd lost a few of the items over the years, and with each loss he felt a little bit more of himself disappear with them.

So he helped Lu search, he didn't want this teen to experience the feeling of losing something irreplaceable.

They found his hat a few minutes later, it had flown into the shadows of a nearby alley. It was a straw hat with a cover on it, and Lu was nearly in tears as he grabbed the item from Law's outstretched arms. He hugged it tightly before placing it securely to his head. "Oh, Bōshi! Don't _do that_ to me! I thought I lost you!" He removed the scar from the bottom half of his face. His brown eyes turned back to Law, and a bright smile appeared on his features. "Thank you _soooo_ much!"

"Think nothing of it," Law said, the corners of lips tugging into a small smile. Huh, funny. He barely even knew this teen, and yet, he felt comfortable around him. It was…odd. "I'm simply glad I could help."

"There he is!" Law's smile fell and he turned his head to see the guards he'd been running from earlier, all ten of them chained handcuffs in their hands. Law took a step back, ready to break into a sprint to get away, when Luffy suddenly stepped between him and the guards. "Step aside," the leader of the group ordered. "We are under orders from the King of Dressrosa to bring Law in."

"I will not allow you to take this man," Lu said, all playfulness leaving his voice as an authoritative tone took over.

"Listen here, _punk,_ " another guard hissed, "We don't have to listen to you, so step aside or we'll be forced to–"

Completely removing the scarf from his face and placing his hat on his back, the young male stood tall. "As Prince of Goa, you _will_ follow my order; you are guests here, and therefore you _must_ obey me. Unless King Doflamingo is in my kingdom, you shall do as I say. And I, Monkey D. Luffy, order you to leave this man in my care." The guards tsked, glaring hotly at the prince before they dropped to one knee.

"Yes…Lord Luffy." They rose to their feet once more. "But if any harm should come to Prince Law, we shall be back with orders from our King to destroy this kingdom." With that, the guards left, and Law turned on Luffy in an instant.

"You're a _prince?!_ "

"What are you yelling at me for, _you're one, too!_ "

"So _that's_ why you were hiding your face!"

"Yeah, I didn't want to get sent back to the castle yet," Luffy said. "What about you, what the hell are _you_ doing _here?!_ We received no word of you visiting Goa!"

"I…may have run away," Law slipped out, an uncomfortable look overcoming his face. "I'm the Prince of Frevance, actually, but because the kingdom was forced into ruin when I was younger, the younger Prince of Dressrosa took me under his wing. They adopted me, officially making me royalty."

"So…Prince Rocinante is your father?" Law nodded. "Let me guess, 'Mingo is forcing you into an arranged marriage?"

"Yeah. If it was to bring the kingdoms together and create peace, I'd do it. But the two kingdoms are already at peace, so I'm simply getting married because I am already eight years overdue for a wife." Law gave a scoff, lightly rolling his eyes as he sighed. "I never wanted to marry, especially to a woman. They're…quite complicated, and hard to deal with."

"Tell me about it," Luffy nervously chuckled. "My brother's getting married next month to a prince he fell in love with while visiting a foreign kingdom. Now my grandfather's trying to arrange a marriage for me, not to mention they're gonna start tutoring me in how to be _king_." He made a face at the word, like it would cause him to fall ill just speaking it. "Me and Ace never wanted to be kings, but we can't really do anything about it."

Luffy cleared his throat and looked back at Law with a smile. "Anyway, enough about that. How about I show you around the kingdom? How long do you plan on staying anyway?"

"At least a month. And a tour sounds nice, if you're not too busy."

"Psh," Luffy laughed. "I've got nothing important to do right now except keep out of my granddad's sight. So, what do you say?" He held out his hand, waiting for Law to take it. "Ready to see Goa in all its glory?"

Law hesitated, but eventually took the Prince's hand. _Might as well,_ he though. _I'll probably be locked in the castle for months after I return home_. Luffy dragged him away, pointing out different buildings and areas to the visiting Prince with an enthusiasm not many held. "And that's the best inn in the area. It's _really_ nice, they give massages and they have the _juiciest_ meat!"

"Maybe I'll stay there, then," Law mused. Unfortunately – or fortunately? – Luffy heard him, and the younger prince shook his head.

"Oh no, you're staying in the castle!"

" _Excuse me?_ "

"You're my friend!" Luffy summed up with a smile. "And all my friends, well _most_ of my friends, live with me! It'll be fun!" He gave Law's hand a squeeze. "Trust me."

 _Trust me._

Law sighed, but it was a defeated one. Because he knew he'd end up staying at the castle and, really, there was no point in refusing the offer. Just being with Luffy for the past hour, Law learned about the teen. And one thing was that he was stubborn, and almost always got his way.

How odd, really, that he would trust someone who he just met and was a complete idiot. But, then again, this idiot was a Prince to the kingdom of Goa. And even in Dressrosa, which was miles and miles away, Law had heard how kindhearted the royal family was.

Another thing he heard was how absolutely _crazy_ the family was.

Oh yeah. This would _definitely_ be interesting.

* * *

 _Three week later_

Garp was probably the happiest man alive. His adopted grandson Ace was actually behaving like a king now that all the preparations for the wedding next week were all finished, while his other grandson Luffy was finally paying attention to his studies that would one day make him a great, repeatable King.

And the best news of the day was that Luffy had finally found someone he was interested in. It only became better when the elder discovered it was a _prince_ he fell in love with, the very same one Luffy took in twenty-one days ago.

All was going so well, no, _perfect_ , and Garp couldn't help but strut through the halls of the castle with chest swelled with pride. Nothing could ruin the day, not even–

"THERE HE IS!"

"GET HIM!"

Garp didn't even realize he'd made his way to the garden until it was too late. Turning at the voices, his eyes widened at the sight. Ace, his fiance, Luffy, and even Law – _how did my grandsons talk the other two into such a thing?!_ – were _covered_ in mud from head to toe.

And all had handfuls of mud just _waiting_ to be thrown.

And Garp just so happened to be wearing his favorite white suit.

"No–!" But it was too late, there were balls of mud flying through the air with such precision, it was almost terrifying. They had eyes for one thing, and one thing _only_.

His white suit never stood a chance.

* * *

 _A/N: Sooo, this sorta turned out longer than expected. My bad. I had to start rushing it a little. Sorry. Hope it was okay, though! (*whispers* and yes, I imagined Ace's fiance as Marco. That pairing is so a;lkaga)_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	27. 27: Nightmare

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: THE END IS NIGH. Also, you can probably guess what this one'll be about. ^^;_

* * *

 _27: Nightmare  
_ _Warnings: ooc, slight AU_

* * *

In a room that was separately built for whenever the Surgeon of Death visited, two humans were warm beneath their blanket. Holding each other close, they seemed relaxed, calm, and peaceful. But upon closer inspection, you would have noticed their eyes moving underneath their lids. REM - Rapid Eye Movement, a sign they were dreaming. The fact that their brows were furrowed and mouths pulled into frowns showed they weren't having the happiest of dreams.

Shall we enter their dreams and see why they are so distressed?

* * *

 _Law was running. He was scared, trying to get away from whoever was chasing him. He gasped for breath as he pushed legs to go even faster, and his lungs burned fiercely as he turned a corner. He couldn't remember where he was, but the buildings looked sorta familiar to him. He turned another corner and slid to a stop. A dead end! Damn it!_

 _He turned around and across the way, just barely catching the silhouette of his chaser from the corner of his eye. Whoever it was, they were large; much taller than him. He could hear it coming, a horrible dragging sound accompanying it. The sound only made the hairs on the back of his neck raise, and his fear began to grow as well._

 _Closer, closer, with every step he took it seemed to be futile. It was catching up. Well then, if he couldn't run, then he'd_ _fight_ _. He gripped the nodachi in his hand tightly, but that was when he noticed something odd. It was almost hard to hold the sword, like it'd grown bigger._

 _Or he'd grown_ _smaller_ _._

 _Suddenly, with every step he took, he began to grow smaller and smaller, until his hoodie's sleeves were giant on his tiny arms. The sword was nearly impossibly to hold up, it was much too large now. His pants, luckily enough, shrunk with him; and soon he was floating in a sea of his baggy hoodie while trying to drag along Kikoku. He tripped, the overly-large hoodie breaking his fall. He quickly discarded the item clothing and turned back to see where his pursuer was._

 _They were standing right before him._

 _Law tried to crawl away, too terrified to take his eyes off of them. He could feel his arms begin to tremble, and they started to slide forward; making that horrible scraping sound once more. "No," Law quivered. They only got closer, until they were towering over him. "No… No!"_

 _Then, the loaf of bread began to fall towards him._

 _He'd surely be crushed by the weight._

 _"Nooooo-!"_

* * *

 _Luffy laughed merrily as swam through a river made of the finest gravy, watching as the cotton-candy-clouds floated by in large balls of fluff. To the side of the river were trees made of bacon and pizza. The flowers were french fries and the birds were, well, cooked chickens. Everything was edible, even the asparagus grass._

 _A shadow came over Luffy face, and he looked to see what it was. His jaw dropped and eyes widened upon seeing the field. A field…of meat. And at its center was the mother of all meats. It was easily ten times bigger than the piece Sanji had cooked for the giants back in Water 8. Luffy's mouth watered at the sight, and he jumped out of the gravy-river as fast as he could._

 _He worked his way towards the King Meat, eating the Little Meats along the way almost like popcorn. The Little Meats were good, not the best, but not the worst either. But Luffy could smell it, the deliciousness of the King Meat. It would, without a doubt, be the best thing he would ever taste in his entire life._

 _Slowly, he was getting closer to it, his eyes practically glittering in anticipation– A shackle clamped on his ankle, stopping him progressing any further. He looked down at the object with confusion before he pulled at it. No matter how hard or forceful he was, it would not break, and it would not come out of the ground. He tried to pull his leg through, surely it would be easy, seeing as he was rubber! But his leg did not turn elastic, it remained solid._

 _Suddenly, all the Little Meats around him began to move in a jittery fashion. "Who dare disturbs my slumber?!" Luffy turned to see who it was who spoke, and was surprised to see it was the King Meat who had said that. A large mouth filled with razor sharp teeth appeared on its front. "What have you done? You have eaten my friends! What is the meaning of this?!" Luffy tried to answer, but all he could do was stutter and stammer. "For such a crime, I sentence you to… DEATH!"_

 _All the Little Meats surrounding him suddenly stilled. Then, in perfect synchronization, they all turned to Luffy. All all of them had mouths with razor sharp teeth. The one nearest to Luffy took a bite out of his leg, and the teen was horrified to see the whole in his limb. "W-Wait, no!" Then, another took a bite, then another. The field was swarming him, takings bites out of him until he was held together by strings of skin._

 _Then, the King Meat towered over him. Looking up, Luffy's bottom lip quivered. The King Meat began lean for him, opening its mouth as wide as it could. Luffy screamed as the razor sharp teeth began to close around him._

 _"Noooo-!"_

* * *

"Noooo!" Both pirate captains screamed, throwing themselves into sitting positions as they fought to catch their breaths. A thin layer of cold sweat covered their skins as their hearts beat frantically in their chests.

The door to the room burst open, and both captains jumped at the sound. Luffy's crew crowded into the small room, some with their weapons drawn as they searched the are for enemies. Nami pushed to the front, sliding her clima tact into place. "What the hell are you two screaming about? We thought you were being attacked!" But their expressions were enough to know the answer. Nightmares. And by the looks of how shaken up they were, _bad_ ones. She gave a concerned expression and asked, "Are you two alright…?"

"We're fine," Luffy answered with a shaky smile. Law didn't even bother to answer.

"Alright," she said slowly, turning away. "Anyway, Sanji made some breakfast, so come eat if you–"

" _No!_ " Again, both pirate captains shouted the answer, and a few the crew members jumped at that. They made disbelieving looks at Luffy. Why would Luffy skip breakfast…? This was practically unheard of! "N-No, I-I think we'll stay in bed…a little longer…"

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry this morning," Law finally spoke, his voice slightly hoarse. The crew seemed as confused as ever, but they gave a shrug. If that's what they wanted to do then. As they left the room, Law and Luffy continued to sit in place; their breaths finally caught and their hearts finally calmed.

"So…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Law quickly said as he laid back down and rolled over to face away from Luffy.

"It wouldn't to do with bread, would it?"

"…If you tell anyone, I will not hesitate to murder you." Luffy laughed and leaned back onto his hands, ending with a sigh.

Then, "Wait, are you serious?… Torao…? …Law? I-I promise not to tell anyone!"

"Good. Looks like you'll get to live to see your next birthday then." The near murderous aura surrounding Law quickly disappeared, and Luffy lowered himself onto his side with a nervous laugh.

"Hahaha…" He gripped his pillow tightly. "Scary…"

* * *

 _A/N: So I was_ _originally_ _going to do Law dreaming of Frevance and Cora-san, while Luffy dreamed of Ace and Marineford, but went with this instead. Hope it was alright! And yeah, Law was_ _very_ _serious about his threat. I mean, do you know how easily his reputation would die if people knew he had occasional nightmares about_ _bread_ _?_

 _AND THE NEXT ONE IS SINGING. I HAVE BEEN WAITING SINCE THE BEGINNING FOR THIS._

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	28. 28: Singing

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: Only two more after this and ohhhh my goodness I am so nervous about writing the last one. Anyway, I really hope this chapter is okay…!_

* * *

 _28: Singing  
_ _Warnings: ooc, slight AU_

* * *

 _Trafalgar D. Water Law:_

Law had a habit of singing in the shower occasionally. And those were the times where he knew, for sure, Luffy was the only one within hearing distance. He'd sing some songs that were from the North Blue, sometimes he'd sing songs that he heard on the Grand Line while sailing. But then there were the few songs that he made up himself. Those were the times Luffy practically glued his ear to the door of the bathroom, to hear Law's beautiful voice more clearly.

 _Why is everyone so impatient? Recklessly jumping into things. Crushing, backstabbing. To achieve your goal, sometimes you just have to dive deep. Hide yourself, scan the situation, that's all. Welcome to Trafalgar's Room. Look into the mirror and see, are you who you really are? Welcome to Trafalgar's Room. Shall I steal what's most precious to you? Dr. Heart-Stealer. Once you're addicted, you can never escape…_

Luffy agreed wholeheartedly with that, and he wanted nothing more than to burst in there and join Trafalgar's _'Room'_. He positioned himself in a more comfortable position as Law continued to sing. He loved hearing his boyfriend sing, and it was a shame he never sang outside of the shower or when others were around. He truly had a nice voice, after all.

 _If something's important, hide it away. Once you shout about it out loud, it's just too naive. So sickening. Waiting is not a futile thing. With enough clinical data you won't make a mistake. There'll be no trouble. Welcome to Trafalgar's Room. It'll all be over once your space's safety is breached. Welcome to Trafalgar's Room. Because I know what's most important to you. Dr. Heart-Stealer. Once I set my target, I'll definitely get it. Don't run away, come join me. Show me how you dance._

Luffy was too tempted by those last lines, and he silently cursed Law for singing such things when he knew he was eavesdropping. It was torture to hear Law _whisper-sing_ such things, it was practically _sinful_. He then began to curse the locked door that kept him from his boyfriend, sending the object a dark glare.

 _Welcome to Trafalgar's Room. Look into the mirror and see, are you who you really are? Welcome to Trafalgar's Room. Shall I steal what's most precious to you? Dr. Heart-stealer. Once you're addicted, you can never escape._

A few minutes later, Law opened the door to exit the bathroom, but he was tackled to the ground by Luffy who wasted no time in attacking Law's mouth with a hot and fiery kiss. The surgeon smirked as Luffy's hand began to roam over his wet body, and he gave a quiet chuckle. "Were you eavesdropping again, Mugiwara-ya?"

"Shut up. You," a kiss to the jaw, "me," a kiss to the neck, "bedroom," a kiss to the chest, " _now_."

 _Mission status: Success._

* * *

 _Monkey D. Luffy:_

Luffy liked to sing songs, but he had a habit of singing them off key, and it didn't exactly sound the greatest. But then, as Law found out one night, Luffy actually had a very nice singing voice. It was high, yes, and almost on the girlish side, but it was nice, and always full of energy. When he asked Luffy about this, the teen simply replied, "I love singing, but I'm sometimes too lazy to put real effort into it." Of course.

But one night, as the two crews joined on the beach of an island, Luffy dragged Law over to sit closer to the ocean. The water stopped just before it could reach their feet, and they stared up at the crystal clear sky above. The stars seemed brighter than usual that night, and Law couldn't help but wonder why. In fact, since he began dating Luffy, a lot of things seemed brighter, more beautiful.

"Hey, Torao?"

"Yes, Luffy-ya?"

"Sing with me?" Law was a little taken back by the sudden request, and he looked over to find Luffy staring at him. "I've only heard you sing in the shower, and you have a really nice voice. I'd kinda like to sing with you at least once. Would...that be alright?" The surgeon glanced behind to see everyone else was busy swapping stories, no one was paying attention to them at all. He turned back to stare at the water and gave a light shrug.

"I guess...?" Luffy smiled brightly, and, without hesitation, began to sing a song.

Unfortunately, Law only a few of the lyrics, so he quietly joined in when he could.

 _Mission: slight successful._

* * *

 _Trafalgar D. Water Law & Monkey D. Luffy - together:_

The festival was big, and it was _very_ nice. Everyone on the crew wore kimonos, all beautifully crafted by the natives on the island. Law and Luffy stayed by each other's side everywhere they went, missing how the crew would throw them gentle smiles in their direction. They visited many takoyaki stands and bought a few souvenirs for themselves and Law's crew.

They slowly wandered towards the center of the festival where the music was and couples took their turns to sing and dance with each other. Luffy instantly tugged Law over before the surgeon could even refuse, and as soon as the last couple was done with their dance, Luffy ran into the center. Very few people were watching, seeing as this had been going on for nearly two hours already, so Law didn't feel as nervous as usual. "Come on, Torao! You gotta tell them which song to play!"

"You don't have a song in mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, so it's up to you! Pick anything!"

Giving a sigh, Law went over to the musicians and, very quietly, gave the name of the song. Their faces lit up with smiles and nodded eagerly, they knew which song this was. Law's only hope was that Luffy knew this song, otherwise it'd be quite awkward. He returned to the center of the area where Luffy awaited and took his hands in his. The musicians off to the side nodded to him, he could start any time he liked. Taking one last breathe, Law turned to the ever excited Luffy with a gentle smile. He whistled a little of the tune before he started to sing.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me._ " Luffy's eyes widened, his smile slowly disappearing. Some music slowly to fade in as Law's hand rose to caress the teen's cheek and he continued, " _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey if you will promise me your heart and love me for eternity._ " There was a moment of silence, and the thought that Luffy didn't know this song popped into his mind. It wasn't exactly the most popular, after all. But then Luffy grabbed the hand on his cheek, leaning into the touch with a soft smile.

" _My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me._ " Then the music began to pick up, and by now quite a few people had gathered to watch the two pirate captains dance and sing. Law couldn't help but the smile on his face grow a little more as they began to dance.

" _But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me._ " Luffy laughed, it was a different sort of laugh than usual, one filled with only pure love and happiness. The crowd now started to clap and stamp their feet to the song's rhythm

" _I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold._ " Law leaned down, placing his forehead against Luffy's with an extraordinary feature: a pure, bright smile on his lips. The sight was rare, and it was the first time Luffy had ever seen it on Law's features.

" _I only want you near me,_ " Law finished, and Luffy couldn't help but squeeze the surgeon's hands in love. They then began to sing together, swirling around the dancing area as the onlookers cheered them on. A large crowd now had gathered to watch them, but neither payed attention to that. They had eyes for each other, and each other only.

" _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming._ " Luffy couldn't help the small bubble of laughter that escaped him, and he quickly pushed through it to continue the duet. " _Through all of Life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me._ " Law nearly looked like a whole new person now, dancing and swirling with such a loving smile on his face and his eyes sparkling with happiness. It was an image Luffy would _never_ forget.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!_ " And with that, the song came to an end, and Law swept Luffy into a tight hug as the two laughed in what could only be described as pure joy.

It was a truly special night for the couple, one that most certainly would never be forgotten.

* * *

 _A/N: If you know where this song is from, you rock. If you don't, it's from How to Train Your Dragon 2. If you're not fans of the movie, just listen to the song. Please. It's beautiful (in my opinion, one of the most beautiful love songs I've ever heard, and one of the purest), and it fits these two very well I think. Because, really, Luffy wouldn't care about rings or poems so long as Law was with him. And Law would do anything to protect Luffy and keep him happy because it's the only person Law actually_ _fell in love_ _with._

 _And yes, Luffy has Valka's part, and Law has Stoik's part. Because the lyrics worked that way. Yeppers. Also, I'm going to upload this one chapter as a story as well. Someone online asked for that, so who am I to deny such a request?_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


	29. 29: Meeting Each Other's Parents

LawLu 30 Day Prompt

* * *

 _A/N: AAAAHHHH!_

* * *

 _29: Meeting Each Other's Parents  
_ _Warnings: ooc, slight AU._

* * *

Law felt nervous as they approached the tiny island, and he gripped the sheath of his nodachi tightly as the ship slowly came to a stop. Nami looked up from her map with a slightly confused expression over to the Heart captain. "Are you sure this is the island?"

"Yes," he answered. "I'm sure."

Luffy ran to the front of the ship, leaning over the railing as he looked over the small island. "Woah, this island really is tiny! Come on, Torao! Let's go!" He grabbed ahold of Law's arm, and the surgeon began to stutter out a refusal when he was pulled overboard and onto the sand shore below. Luffy then pulled Law across the beach, an excited grin on his features. "I can't wait to meet them! So, where are they? Are this way?"

"Luffy-ya would you just–! No, they're up that way–," he pointed over to his right at some grassy hills gave you a view of the island and sea, "But I have to tell you–" Luffy didn't even bother to listen as he dragged his lover over in the direction he'd pointed, and Law gave several curses when he tripped over a hidden rock and was literally _dragged_ to their destination.

The Straw Hat captain reached the top of the hill, holding his hat onto his head as a breeze nearly blew it off, and searched for Law's parents. "Where are they, huh? I don't see…" His sentence trailed off, however, when his eyes fell onto two lonely graves near the edge of a cliff. They looked old, the rock slightly worn from the weather. The grip on Law's arm slacked as Luffy began to walk over to the graves. When he got close enough, the could make out the names engraved on them.

On the first one, three names were carved into the stone. Those three names all held the same surname.

 _Trafalgar_

The grave next to it held a name Luffy had heard Law say several times during their trip in Dressrosa.

 _Donquixote "Corazon" Rocinante_

Law picked himself up and dusted off his coat, giving another curse under his breath as he looked up to see Luffy standing before the two tombstones. His eyes softened when he landed on them, and he took in a deep breath to quell the nervousness he felt fluttering in his stomach. Each step seemed heavy to him, making it almost hard to walk, until he stopped beside Luffy.

"Is this your family?"

"Yes," he answered quietly. "These are my parents and my little sister. And this…" His fingers lightly trailed over Corazon's grave, a nostalgic expression appearing on his face. "This is the man who saved me." His fingers fell away and he gave a quiet sigh. "You said you wanted to meet my parents. I'm sorry, but this is all I have left of them."

"Don't be sorry," Luffy said, his voice unusually solemn. The tone made Law look over in light confusion. He had a feeling Luffy wouldn't like to meet graves rather than actual people, hence why the surgeon had been so nervous. He wanted to give the teen a head's up but every time he tried to, something got in the way or Luffy simply kept interrupting him.

Luffy took a step forward and sat down on the ground before the two graves, his head bowed low. Law became even more confused, and was about to ask what he was doing when Luffy spoke. Only this time, his voice was its usual cheery tone. "So your Torao's family? It's nice to meet you! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the guy who's gonna be King of the Pirates. But I guess I'm also the guy who's dating your son. So I just wanted to let you guys know that he's in good hands. You see, he's got this _awesome_ crew! His navigator is a polar bear. A _polar bear!_ Isn't that amazing?! He's so soft and funny! His other crew members are good people, and they always keep an eye on their captain. But he's not with them, he's with my crew, and they're trustworthy people."

"Anyway, I know you guys are probably busy, so I'll finish up here. I just want to tell you guys I'll keep a good eye on him. He tends to push himself a liiiittle too far at times. He also doesn't get very much food and sleep, but I always make sure he eats a lot and I get him to sleep when I can. So I promise to keep him healthy and as safe as I can!" He smiled brightly and bowed his head once more. "It was nice meeting you guys, and I hope to see you guys again!" Getting to his feet, he turned to Law. "Thanks for bringing me here, Torao! I'm glad I got to meet your family!"

"Luffy-ya…" Luffy tilted his head at the quiet tone of the surgeon.

"Huh? Torao? You okay?"

"Yeah," he said, a smile pulling at his lips. "I'm fine."

"Good! We can stay docked here for a while if you want, and we can come see your family again tonight. Nami said she wouldn't mind, and we can even get Sanji to make them some of his awesome food! Did they have any food they really liked? I can even ask Robin for a few of the flowers she grows so the graves will be–"

Law turned sharply, throwing his arms around Luffy in a sudden embrace.

"Thank you, Luffy-ya."

Luffy, taken back by the sudden show of gratitude, smiled and finally hugged back.

"Anything for you and your family, Torao."

* * *

 _A/N: I wanted to do one where Law met Dadan and Makino, but I kinda don't know how to write them and I'm sorry I went with this instead. o_o One more chapter, guys! Ahahaha…ha. Not exactly looking forward to it though. ^^; And sorry if it's not the best, I've been kinda stuck on Naruto (*cough*Sandsiblingsandsecondmizukageomg*cough*) and so...yeah. ^^_

 _Oh! And take my new poll if you feel up to it? :'D_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
